Whatever You Want
by Sonicfan32567
Summary: Izuku Midoriya AKA Deku, has made good progress on his Hero training at U.A. High. However, one person keeps catching his eye, and that person would be Momo Yaoyorozu. Join Deku, Momo, Uraraka, Iida, Bakugo, Tsuyu, All Might, and Shoto on an all new Hero Academia story, as they face new threats! DekuxMomo story, but there might be some other ships in here. 2nd DekuxMomo fanfic!
1. Maybe

**Whatever You Want**

 **Author's Note: This idea has been in my head for the longest now, and I've finally decided to start writing about it. Is this the first Deku/Momo fanfic? I've been searching everywhere, but I can't find them. Though, if that's the case, then I'll gladly be the first one to post a fanfic about this ship! I enjoy it for different reasons. That also means I have to find more time for my Naruto fanfic, along with my Sonic and Korra fanfic...Ugh... Anyway, enjoy the BNHA story! PLUUUUSSS ULTRAAAAA!**

 **Chapter 1: Maybe**

So far, it was a typical day at U.A. High for Class 1A. Bakugo raged at everyone, Eraserhead got interrupted multiple times while teaching the class by the hot babe Midnight, making all of the guy students get nosebleeds as soon as she made herself be seen. Besides that, it truly was a normal day.

This makes us transfer to young Midoriya, who usually pays attention in class for offly more than 95 percent of the time. What does he spend the other 5 percent of his time doing, though?

Sometimes, he doesn't even know that he does it, but he takes a good look at another student in the class. Who is that student you may ask? Momo Yaoyorozu. She was only 15 years old, yet she looked so much more advanced than her actual age. Her nice body, along with a pretty face, to also go along with black hair with bangs to the right that are tied in a spiky ponytail. If you want to put it in simple terms, she was simply stunning.

And this was only her in school uniform, much less her actual hero outfit.

"Hey, Midoriya!"

Midoriya was caught in a trance again, but he snapped out of it when one of his friends called his name. Midoriya looked over to see his good friend Iida, who was sighing. "Midoriya, you've been staring into space a lot recently. Are you alright, man?" he asked.

"Ah...HAHAHA! Haaa... Yeah, I'm completely fine, Iida. Thanks for checking up on me, though." Midoriya replied, his face slightly turning blue. Jesus that was close. This dude really needed to focus, but how could he focus when freaking Momo was in his class?

"Are you sure you're alright, Deku? You've been unlike your usual self for a good amount of time now." Midoriya's other friend, Uraraka, was also checking up on him.

"Oh, I'm just fine, Uraraka! Nothing to see here at all!" Deku replied, sighing loudly and covering his face with a book. Oh dang it, he wasn't cool with this whatsoever. This made Iida and Uraraka look at each other, shrugging.

"Alright class, listen up." Aizawa stated, as the class turned his full attention to him. "We're going to do things a little different today. The class will be separated for today's assignment, so we can analyze it more thouroughly. What you all will be doing is a 2 on 2 fight. To see how well you all can mix with other students in a team-like enviornment, you've already been assigned with your partner."

The class was clearly interested in this. "A 2 on 2 fight, huh? Heh heh heh..." Mineta said, looking around the entire classroom, specifically at the females. He didn't care who it was, just as long that he had a female on his team, he would be extremely happy. This caused him to look at Tsuyu, and she looked back at him.

"Ribbit," she started. "Oh God no." she ended.

"Why do we have to do this stupid crap..." Bakugo rolled his eyes, having his feet on his desk. "We all know that I would obliterate everyone 1 on 1. I don't see the point of even having a 2 on 2 in the first place."

"Now now, Bakugo, there's no need to look at it that way. We all know you're supremely talented, but knowing how to be in a functional team is also a good thing." replied Aizawa.

"Hmph. Seems interesting enough, I guess." Shoto heard what was going on, and was curious to see who would be on his team.

The teams were slowly revealed, going down the list one by one. Some students were excited with who they were teaming up with, while others wanted to jump off a cliff effective immediately.

"Hey, whaddya know, we're on the same team, Iida!" Uraraka said, smiling at her friend.

"Haha, yes! Now I just wonder who we're going to face..." Iida had his hand on his chin, being in a state of wonder.

As the last teams were being revealed, Deku noticed that he still wasn't on a team yet. "Oh God..." he muttered, worrying.

"And finally, we have Shoto and Bakugo on the same team, along with Midoriya and Momo joining forces. Since you guys were the last names to be called, you guys will also be the first to kick this assignment off. Come outside so you guys won't smash anything in the classroom." Being finished, Aizawa signaled Shoto, Bakugo, Momo, and Deku to come along. While all three of them got up, Deku was still sitting at his desk, in a state of shock. Was this really happening right now? On one hand, he would be teaming up with Momo, but on the other hand, he would have to deal with Shoto and an always raging Bakugo, who didn't like Deku very much. To be fair, though, Bakugo doesn't really like anybody very much.

 **Outside World**

Shoto and Bakugo were on the left side, while Deku and Momo were on the right side. Aizawa would be watching the fight, just in case things got too intense. Shoto was calm, while Bakugo was literally salivating at the idea of beating the crap out of Deku again. Momo looked like she knew what she was going to do, but Deku didn't look calm at all. He honestly looked terrified.

This caused Momo to turn to him, wondering if he was alright. "Hey, are you alright?"

Seems like that question was asked a million times today alone.

Deku just laughed awkwardly, giving a thumbs up. "Haha, of course! Why wouldn't I be?!" he shouted. Momo could only raise an eyebrow at this.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Uuuuuummmmm... Maybe?" Deku stated, as Momo sighed.

"Ready! Begin!" Aizawa shouted, catching Deku and Momo off guard.

Bakugo used this chance to use his quirk to take off like a jet, and multiple explosions happened behind him. "I HOPE YOU'RE READY, DEKU!" he shouted. Momo wasn't going to make it that easy, though. Using her own quirk, she created a quick staff, and swung it at Bakugo's face, getting him with a direct hit to his right jaw. "I don't think so!" Momo shouted back, getting into a stance.

Deku thanked his lucky starts that Momo saved his bacon. Well, saved his bacon for now, anyway. When he turned around, he saw that Shoto was coming straight for him, and his whole arm was covered in ice. Striking the ground, a huge amount ice wall came from it, and Deku had to work fast to avoid it. So, he started running as fast as he could, avoiding the ice wall that was coming from him.

 _ **"If only I knew how to fully control One For All at this point...! If I knew how to control it, I wouldn't have to always go to these strategies!"**_ he thought, continuing to run.

As for Momo and Bakugo, a rather fun battle was taking place. With every explosion Bakugo had for her, Momo found a way to dodge it, thinking of the counterattacks she had in the process. When Bakugo tried to attack Momo with his left hand, she effectively blocked it with her staff, and then sent a kick to his gut, making him stop in his tracks. "What's wrong, Bakugo? You should have known by now that I was really good!" she yelled, coming towards him.

The main mistake she made in this was that she forgot she was talking to Bakugo. He's already naturally angry, and if he gets even angrier...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Clearly not pleased with what Momo was saying, Bakugo lost any sanity that he may have had. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He created two explosions right in front of Momo, knocking her back a good distance, but she never fell down. This was the problem, though. That took a lot out of Momo just to keep her balance, much less take two explosions head on.

She panted heavily, sweat staring to appear on her forehead. "If there's one thing I can give him, he's certainly relentless..." she muttered, getting back into a stance.

If we go back to the Deku and Shoto fight, it was clear who had the upper hand. Shoto was on the offensive, while Deku hasn't done a single thing but dodge. Deciding that he's had enough, he used the power in his index finger to destroy the ice Shoto had for him. It stung a little bit, but it wasn't like using a Detroit Smash, where that takes everything out of him.

While Deku stopping the ice was impressive, Shoto was clearly more seasonsed as a fighter, and is clearly the most seasoned fighter in the class. Being the number 2 hero's son certainly has something to do with it, but he doesn't even use the side that his father has for personal reasons. Deciding to send another ice wall, he sent it at Deku, but this just caused him to use another finger, using One For All to destroy it again. Deku grimaced in pain after this happened. Using just a finger could cause all of this pain. When he looked over to see how Momo was doing, his eyes widened, seeing how things were progressing.

Over time, Bakugo started to gain the upper hand over Momo with his constant raging, relentless attacks. Momo could only block or avoid some attacks for so long. To her credit, she was doing a good job, but being on the defensive was really starting to catch up to her. "YOU DIE!" shouted Bakugo, releasing a tremendous explosion that knocked Momo to the ground, making her slide.

When she tried to get back up, she saw that Bakugo wasted no time at all to be in the air, looking down at her with a crazy look. "SAY GOODBYE!" he shouted. Momo knew that she couldn't react in time to this incoming attack.

While Deku watched that go on, his face suddenly became really determined. His focus shifted to one thing and one thing only. Saving Momo, no matter the pain. Running as fast as he could, he jumped into the air, and his fist was currently being charged. When he got close enough, Bakugo was surprised to see Deku. Then, he ran through the thoughts in his head, soon figuring out what he was about to do. This made his eyes get wide.

"DETROIIIIIIT SMAAAAAAAAAASH!"

"YOU CAN FORGET IT, DEKUUUU!"

When Deku's Detroit Smash and Bakugo's explosion collided, it made multiple shockwaves come from the area, along with the biggest explosion ever seen for a simple training match. You would think that there were fireworks being sent off into the heavens, as it blew Momo, Aizawa, and Shoto away.

After everything cleared, Bakugo and Deku were both seen on the ground, panting heavily after their two attacks got released. Though, both students got up on thier own whim, ready to go at each other again. Seeing what was about to happen, Aizawa made sure he stopped the match.

"Okay, that's enough for today, class. I think you all showed an impressive display of power there." he said.

"What?! We're stopping?! Then who's the winner?!" Bakugo asked.

Aizawa sighed. "Let's just call it a draw."

"A DRAW?!" This comment almost made Bakugo lose it yet again, since he wants to be the indisputable best at everything. Hearing that this was just a draw only made him more mad.

"Yes, a draw. Now, get back to class. I have a lot of other 2 on 2 fights to worry about now," Aizawa sighed once more, leading them back into the classroom.

 **2 Hours Later**

It wasn't too much longer before the class would be dismissed, and soon, they were. Deku was talking to Iida and Uraraka about his match. "So, did you guys win?!" they both asked in unison, making Deku shake his head.

"Nope, it was a draw. However, next time it won't be." Deku replied. Once they were outside, he waved goodbye, saying that he'll see them tomorrow. Though, just when he thought he was alone, somebody was calling his 'name.'

"Deku, wait up!"

Deku turned around to see that it was Momo calling him. He was rather surprised at this, but he kept his composure. "What's up, Momo?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me back there. Taking explosions to the face from Bakugo is not fun in any sense of the word." she told him.

Deku laughed, smiling. "Yeah, haha. He sure is an interesting case..." he trailed off, remembering how he and Bakugo used to play with each other as kids.

Momo smiled back. "But anyway, there's another reason why I stopped you. I don't think we know each other very well. After what happened today, I would like to get to know you more. Like, whaddya say about becoming friends and experiencing the city a little bit?"

Momo's offer caught Deku completely off guard. Sure, he wasn't expecting that, but he doesn't know why he's taking it in another way. She was just talking about becoming friends and getting to know each other by exploring the city.

He had to be quick with his answer.

"Um...ehem...uh... Sure! Yeah! Exploring the city and becoming friends sounds great! You lead the way!" he told her. Momo smiled at her new friend, as they went off into the city to explore whatever the heck they're going to explore.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **Author's Note: Welp, that ends chapter 1 of this story! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Read and Review!**


	2. Downhill

**Whatever You Want**

 **Author's Note: Wow, guys! If there's one thing I gotta say, the BNHA fanbase is probably the most passionate fanbase I've seen in a long time. Proud to be a fan along with you all! You guys really supported the first chapter of this story! Also, as a final note, I would like to say that this isn't the first DekuxMomo fanfic. I think it's the second. Evolvelove created the first, making him be the originator of these fanfics! I just had to put that in here since I had to pay my respects to the master! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! PLUUUUSSSS ULTRAAAAAAA!**

 **Chapter 2: Downhill**

As Deku and Momo walked in the city, both were starting to get to know each other. Things were going smoothly so far, as they exchanged smiles. Deku made sure to cover his face whenever he felt that he was blushing, because that would just screw everything up. A question came into Momo's mind, though. She didn't know if Deku would be comfortable with it, but she decided to ask anyway.

"So, I know Bakugo is usually angry at everybody, but why is he always particularly angry at you all the time?" she asked, curiosity being the tone of her voice.

"He's..." Deku paused, wondering what he wanted to say. "He's complicated... That's all I can say." he told her.

"I see." Momo anaylzed Deku and saw how he looked when that situation was mentioned. He really looked like he didn't want to talk about it any further, so she decided to move on to something else. "So, wanna grab a bite to eat? I'm starving."

Deku nodded, clearly agreeing. "Yeah, I could eat something. You don't have to pay for anything, though. I got this." he added, suddenly getting an extra surge of confidence/coolness, impressing Momo.

"Is that so?" Momo replied, smiling. "You don't have to do that, you know. I can pay for my own meal."

"But I insist!" Deku wanted to assure Momo that he could really do this.

"Awww, thanks, Deku. I can tell we're gonna be really good friends." she said, walking to the restaurant. Though, her comment visibly made Deku's face turn blue, sighing deeply. He hid his face from her once more, because he didn't want her to see this.

"Right, right...friends...Just friends..." he muttered to himself, being in such a low tone that Momo couldn't hear him. Everyone loves the friend zone, right?

When they finally made it to the restaurant, it provided a peaceful vibe. The workers and the people eating their food seemed nice, making it easier to just come in and enjoy the food. When Momo and Deku sat at a table, a waiter came, ready to take their order.

"Hello folks, this is Cinos' Collection, where we serve the best food in the city! What can I get for this lovely couple today?"

This is where Deku had to step in before Momo did. "We're not a couple... Just friends enjoying each other's company. I'll be paying for it, though." he said, although saying this looked like it caused Deku nothing but agony. Momo didn't notice his look since she was looking around at the restaurant, but the waiter clearly noticed it.

The waiter noticed that look all too well. It was the cursed friend zone look.

"Ah, my apologies. Still, what can I get for you two today?"

"I'll just take soom noodles." replied Deku.

"And I'll take the same thing." Quite frankly, Momo wanted to try out the noodles as well.

"Two orders of noodles coming right up!" the waiter exclaimed, running to tell the cooks the order. As Momo and Deku were left alone for the time being, their conversations continued.

"You know, Deku, I want ask you something else, but don't take it as a strange question, okay?" Momo told him.

Deku shrugged. "Sure. You can ask me whatever you want."

"Your quirk... It's very similar to All Might's quirk. The power, the effect, it's just so similar." Clearly, this interested her.

"Uhhhhh... Yeah, I guess it's similar to All Might's quirk, which must mean a good thing!" Deku added, not sure where Momo was trying to go with this.

There was silence for a bit, before Momo continued.

"I have to ask you this... Did... Did All Might have an affair with your mom?"

There was even more silence, as Deku just had a blank expression for a while. However, it only took five more seconds for Deku to freak out.

"WHAT?! NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT AT ALL! ALL MIGHT WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...haaaa..." Even though he knew his mom and All Might didn't do that particular thing, he reacted like they did. He was clearly hiding something, but Momo didn't know what it was. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, while Momo was completely bamboozled.

Before she could reply, their order of noodles came. Deku had a sigh of relief, because he doesn't think that he has to explain the All Might situation with good food right in their faces.

"Oh wow, I'm starving! Aren't you starving, Momo?!" Deku shouted awkwardly, eating the noodles fast, but it was mostly because he wanted to avoid the All Might quirk talk. Momo shrugged, deciding to enjoy her noodles.

"Wow, this is really good!" Momo was happy with the taste of the noodles. "This is a nice restaurant. Thanks for paying for this, Deku!" she thanked him, clearly enjoying herself.

 **Deku had a smirk on his face, feeling like he's impressed his crush. "Whatever you want, girl." Deku then got on top of the table, and suddenly pulled Momo closer to him. Their bodies were centimeters apart, as they both looked at each other. "Girl, you know I can provide." Deku pulled Momo even closer to him, as both of them blushed. Now, their lips were just coming closer and closer to each other by each passing second. "Let me show you what I mean when I say Detroit Smash." he told her. They were about to get into the most passionate kiss ever.**

But you see, the thing about this is that this is how it played out in Deku's mind. With him suddenly getting a macho, cool personality, making the first move on Momo in an aggressive manner, this was just a dream in the moment. In simple terms, this never happened.

Let's take a look back at reality.

"Wow, this is really good! Thanks for paying for this, Deku!" she stated, thanking him.

"No problem, Momo! Anytime!" he assured her, but then sighed to himself. _**"Why can't this situation just play out like it did in my head?"**_ he thought to himself, wanting to bang his head on the table.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Deku and Momo went to the restaurant, they decided it was time to leave the city and go to their homes. Since it was getting late, it was pretty much time to go. "You know, I enjoyed my time with you today, Deku. You're a really nice person."

Deku desperately wanted to say something, but he knew he couldn't say it. At least, not right now anyway. It would be too freaking awkward to mention what he wanted to mention. "I enjoyed my time with you too, Momo." he simply replied.

Momo smiled. "We'll do something like that again soon. I promise. I had too much of a good time today to not do it again." she told him, suddenly bringing out her phone. "Here. Let's get each other's numbers so we can talk about whatever comes to our minds."

Deku's face so deperately wanted to turn red at this phone number thing. God, he wasn't cool or smooth whatsoever. It's really infuriating. To his credit, though, he didn't blush, even though it took every bone in his body not to do such a thing. "Sure! Numbers! That thing that lets us talk about things! Haha!"

What you're witnessing right now, ladies and gentlemen, is the smoothest guy on the planet, clearly.

Sooner or later, they exchanged numbers, and it was time to go their separate ways. Momo was waving goodbye, along with Deku doing the same thing. Even though Momo was just getting his number so they could be friends, Deku saw it as an accomplishment.

When Momo was out of sight, Deku's smile was so big and wide, it was ridiculous. He turned around, walking to his home, doing the most awkward dance ever. This dude had no type of rhythm to him whatsoever, but you couldn't tell him that, because at this moment, he wouldn't care. This moment made him think about a song in his head, as the tune was unforgettable to him.

 **She's a bad mama jama, she's just as fine as she can be! Her body measurements are perfect in every dimension, she's got a figure that's getting good attention! She's poetry in motion, a beautiful sight to see! I get so excited, viewing her anatomy!**

This song was playing in Deku's head over a billion times currently, because it represented his true feeling for Momo. Whether or not she'll ever find out about those feelings is a completely different story.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't too much longer before Deku made it home, soon calming down to normal levels after he got Momo's number. After he closed the door, his mother Inko Mirdoriya came running towards him, instantly embracing him in a hug. She was once a skinnier woman, but over the years, she gained some weight. It was still obvious that was Deku's mom, though. "Oh, Izuku, you made it home! I'm so glad!" she said, happiness being in her voice, yet she was also worried. "What took you so long to get home?! It's so late!"

Izuku hugged his mom back, smiling. "I was hanging out with a friend. I had a good time." he replied.

The hug soon ended, as Inko continued to look at her son. "Just... Please don't worry me like that. Give a call, a text, or something. With you doing all of that hero stuff, I don't know what could happen to you. I was honestly starting to think you were..."

Izuku stopped his mother right there, nodding. "Mom, I'm fine. Really, I am. Nothing is going to happen to me." he told her, smiling. "In fact, I'm really tired, so I'm just gonna get in the bed." Even though he said he was tired, he really wasn't. In fact, something weighing heavily on his mind, but he wouldn't say it to Inko at this moment.

No, it wasn't about Momo, but it was something different.

With that being said, Izuku walked away and went into his bedroom. He sat on his bed, looking around his room very slowly. For some strange reason, he wasn't feeling right. He had some friends, he just got Momo's number, and his mom is pretty much always there for him. Sure, everything isn't perfect, but there was just something that was bothering him to no end.

When he heard his mother go into her room, he soon got up, sneaking out. He closed the door as quietly as he could, before going back outside to do something.

When he was in a big enough area, he saw some decent sized rocks that he just wanted to punch the crap out of. He gritted his teeth, as his right arm slowly started to glow. "If I can't even control One For All properly without seriously hurting myself..." he paused, gritting his teeth more, as his right arm was starting to become electric in a sense. "Then how can I even become a great hero if I can't even control this quirk!"

He charged at the rock, being determined yet angry at himself. "HOW CAN I PROTECT MY FRIENDS IF I CAN'T EVEN CONTROL THIS QUIRK?!" It was obvious that Izuku was getting tired with not being able to control One For All. This was just one of the things that bothered him to no end. When he charged at the decently sized rock, he Detroit Smashed it, literrally obliterating it and sending it to complete oblivion.

After destroying the rock, he fell on the ground face first, and now his right arm felt like absolute crap. The reason why he wanted to come out here in the first place was to let out some frustration and hopefully contain One For All, but that clearly didn't work out too well for him. This only made him even angrier, making him scream to the heavens. You would think that it was Bakugo screaming at the top of his lungs, but this time it was Izuku.

"Why... WHY CAN'T I CONTROL THIS?!" he exclaimed, feeling the pain in his right arm. If he could, he wanted to Detroit Smash the ground out of anger, but this simply wasn't possible right now.

Inko heard Izuku's scream from outside. She looked ouside the window and saw the he was on the ground. This made her do what any loving mother would do, freak the heck out and ran out door, currently running as fast as she could to her son.

"Izuku! What the heck are you doing?!" she said, kneeling down and seeing that Izuku was currently in pain.

"I decided to train..." Izuku unenthusiatcally replied, still angry.

"Train?! Hurting yourself is called training these days?!" Inko didn't find the logic in doing something like that. This was simply stupid to her, but she would make sure that she would stay by her son's side. "Don't worry! I'm here for you!"

Those words were supposed to make Izuku happier, but it made him the exact opposite of that. It made him angry, but most of all, it made him sad.

"I know you're here for me, but where is he...?"

He? Who in the world was Izuku talking about?

"Izuku, who are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" he yelled, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I know you're always here for me, but where is he?! Where did he go?!"

It only took two more seconds for Inko to realize who Izuku was talking about. Oh boy, this was complicated.

"Izuku, I..."

She didn't even get to finish, because Izuku had more things to say.

"WHERE THE HECK DID HE GO?! WHERE WAS HE WHEN I WAS CALLED QUIRKLESS, WHEN I THOUGHT MY DREAMS WERE CRUSHED?! WHY COULDN'T MY OWN FATHER BE THERE FOR ME?!" Izuku continued to yell, and he was now crying. His father was truly a mystery, and even though he wouldn't talk about this situation much, it has bothered him for years, not having his own father be there for him, especially in the toughest times.

Inko couldn't find the words to say to her son. Really, how could somebody deal with this situation? It was tough. She knew it was hard for her son to go through life without having a father, and any kid would have the same problem with this. Where did he go? Even Inko didn't know the answer to that question.

Feeling like she could only help in one way right now, she embraced her son in a hug, as both of them started crying.

 **The Next Day**

It was time for Izuku to get up and go back to U.A. High. His alarm clock was going crazy, making him wake up. He didn't feel like waking up, but he knew he had to. When he looked at the clock, after estimating how long it was going to take him to get to U.A. High, it was clear that he was going to be late. "Oh crap!" he yelled, instantly getting up and trying to get ready as fast as he can. His right arm still felt like utter crap, but he had to fight through it in order to not come in too late.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Class 1A was obviously in the classroom, but one person was missing, and it was rather surprising.

"Midoriya isn't here?" Iida asked.

Uraraka noticed it, too, and this made her get worried. "Where could he be...?"

"Come on, guys! If Midoriya is late, then there's gotta be a good reason!" Kirishima added his two cents on the matter, not believing that Midoriya would be late for just any reason, unless it was something serious.

Momo noticed this as well. She wondered if she should bring out her phone and give Midoriya a call, or at least a text to see if he was alright.

It was at this moment that Midoriya came running into the classroom, clearly out of breath. "I-I'm so sorry that I'm late!"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, looking at Midoriya. He was about to say something until Bakugo began to speak.

"Just sit down so we can start this class." he said, annoyed.

Unfortunately, he said this to Deku when he was in a bad mood, and his mood was going downhill since last night.

"SHUT UP, KACCHAN!"

That one yelling quote literally shocked and took the entire air out of the class. This was unlike Deku, especially to fire back at Bakugo like that. He never does something like that. Bakugo could only stare at Deku, rage filling his face.

"What did you say to me...?"

"I said. SHUT. UP. KACCHAN." he paused on each word when it came to shut up. Really, he didn't even realize what he was doing at this moment, because he was so angry himself. "We played together so much when we were kids! We were even best friends! And now you're just gonna act like we never anything close to that?!"

And now the emotions were starting to come out, making the class dead silent at this. Every single student had a shocked expression on their face.

Bakugo then obliterated his own desk, seemingly ready to charge at Deku. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, DEKU!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Aizawa decided to end this now, sighing to himself. _"I swear, I always get the overpowered students..."_ he thought to himself. "You all can't be acting like that when we have the U.A. High dance to worry about."

U.A. High dance? What?

"You mean... an actual dance?" Shoto asked.

"Yes. This dance is supposed to help you all relax for a minute, before the second Sports Festival happens, of course. So, relaxation for a moment, and then you all will be fighting it out the next moment."

Class 1A found this interesting. If anything, it was interesting. Some students found this fun, while the other students found this weird.

When the Deku and Bakugo situation cooled down for a moment, mainly because of Aizawa stopping it, poor Deku wasn't really happy at the U.A. High dance thing, and it was because of one reason only.

"I-...I can't dance..." he muttered to himself, being in such a low tone to where nobody could hear him.

Suddenly, breaking Deku's silence was All Might, flying past the door, but then ran back when he realized that he passed the classroom. "Ah, young Midoriya! I would like to speak with you for a minute-" Before All Might could finish, he noticed Midoriya's right arm.

"AND WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO THE NURSE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" he exclaimed in his typical heroic tone, having the perfect excuse to talk to Midoriya. Without wasting any more time, he grabbed Midoriya and made his way to the school nurse.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2: DOWNHILL**

 **Author's Note: Look at that! We're at the end of chapter 2 already? Aw man! But anyway guys, as you can see, I'm going in a slightly different route with this BNHA fanfic. Some things are still the same, while some things are gonna be different. I feel like that whole father situation with Midoriya has so much potential... Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Responsibility

**Whatever You Want**

 **Chapter 3: Responsibility**

After All Might dragged young Midoriya out of class, he took him to the nurse because his arm wasn't looking so good. Luckily, it got all fixed up. Currently, Midoriya and All Might were the only people in the room.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me, All Might?" Midoriya asked.

All Might continued to look at Midoriya, starting to speak. "Well, you've probably already heard about this, but the second sports festival is coming up. It is essential that you do well in it. I can't stress it enough."

Midoriya heard this, and slowly nodded. "Yeah, sure..."

All Might raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, lad? Don't tell me you're losing confidence."

"I mean... It's just... It's just that everyone can use their quirks at a moment's notice. Yet here I am, still not knowing how to fully control One For All without breaking a bone in my body." Midoriya scoffed at his own comment, clearly frustrated.

"I have a feeling this is my fault..." All Might replied, holding his chin.

"What? How could it be your fault? You're the one who gave me One For All in the first place." Midoriya replied.

"Yes, but it is my responsibility to train you, and I feel at fault because you're still having some trouble with using One For All," All Might added, sighing. "Young Midoriya, do not blame this on yourself. This is my fault. I gave you this great power, and with great power comes great responsibility."

Midoriya looked up at All Might, this time raising an eyebrow of his own. "I feel like I've heard that from a movie before..."

"Really? Ahahahahaha! And here I am thinking that I was being original!" All Might shook his head, but then the bell could be heard ringing, signaling that it was time for lunch. "Ah, it's time for your lunch! Enjoy it! We'll talk later! Also, don't forget to practice for the dance!"

Midoriya got up, completely forgetting about that. "Oh, that's right, we have a dance." He paused, letting his own words sink in. For one, he can't dance. "Oh dear God, we have an actual dance..."

 **At Lunch**

Midoriya was sitting with his two best friends, Iida and Uraraka. Currently, our hero was eating a simple sandwich, mainly keeping to himself. Iida and Uraraka looked at each other, worried for their friend.

"Are you okay?" they both said, seemingly in unison.

Midoriya laughed awkwardly, noticng the looks that Iida and Uraraka were giving him.

"Haha, yeah, I'm fine! What makes you guys think I'm not fine?"

"You were late to class today." Iida added.

"You screamed at Bakugo, which is something you never do." Uraraka pointed out another thing, which was completely unlike Midoriya's usual personality.

 _"Man... did I really scream at Kacchan?"_ Midoriya thought. This secretly made him scared for his life. He didn't even realize what he was doing at that moment.

"And really, overall, you've just been acting really weird lately. Ribbit." Tsuyu would decide to sit with the trio, noticing Midoriya's recent weird tendencies as well.

Midoriya nodded, trying to play it off. "Come on, guys!" He sounded like he was in his positive tone, but really, he was just acting. "I'm fine, really! Nothing is wrong with me."

"You're telling the complete truth when you say this?" Once again, another person would come into this conversation. This time, it was Kirishima adding his two cents.

"Nothing but the complete truth!"

It was a bald headed lie, but hey, to Midoriya's credit, it was paying off. He tried to think of something quickly to avoid this conversation entirely. "So, uuhhhh...! What about that dance coming up, huh? Don't you guys think that's gonna be fun?!" he exclaimed. Really, the dance was something that he didn't want to talk about either, but it would at least take the attention off him for a bit.

"I mean, I guess it's going to be fun." Iida shrugged. "I could care less if I had a date or not, though."

"I'll tell you who cares about it the most out of anybody!" Suddenly, Mineta jumped onto the table, rasing his fists in the air. "MEEEE!" he yelled. "Being able to see a bunch of hot girls in hot dresses is not only a privilege, IT'S A GIFT! The greatest gift in this history of mankind!"

Everybody at the table just looked at Mineta with a blank expression, knowing his pervert tendencies, which was the exact reason why he was saying this stuff in the first place.

"Ribbit. Pervert. Ribbit." Tsuyu added, making everybody laugh out loud. Mineta could only sigh at this development.

"You guys know I'm right!" Mineta added.

"So, Deku, who are you taking to the dance?" Uraraka asked.

However, when Uraraka asked this, Midoriya was too busy looking at somebody that was currently in the lunch line, still waiting to receive her food. Of course, the person he was looking at was Momo.

"Midoriya!" Iida yelled, snapping him out of it once again.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Midoriya raised his hands in the air, freaking out because Iida snapped him out of his trance for the billionth time, it seemed like. Once he realized he was acting weird again, he calmed down. "I mean... Yes?"

"DEKU."

Midoriya got chills down his spine. That voice sounded too familiar. It also sounded quite angry.

That could only mean one thing.

Midoriya turned around to see Bakugo with an insane look on his face, smirking at him. He quite clearly remembered how Midoriya screamed at him in class.

"Oh, oh no... Oh God... Oh crap... OH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

"I'LL DYE MY WALLS WITH YOUR BLOOD, DEKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Not wasting another moment, Bakugo leaped into the air, and once he landed, he completely obliterated the table that everybody was sitting at, which also made Mineta fly across the cafeteria, crashing into multiple tables before crashing into a wall.

"YOU KNOW, KACCHAN, WE CAN ALWAYS TALK ABOUT OUR PROBLEMS LIKE REGUALR PEOPLE!"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP!"

Bakugo continued his pursuit of poor Midoriya throughout the entire lunch period. Midoriya couldn't stop running for even a second, or he would be considered burnt toast if Bakugo ever got his hands on him.

Ah, best friends indeed.

 **After School Ended**

Midoriya was walking home again, wanting to mind his own business. Though, he wouldn't get walk alone, because yet again, Momo would catch up to him. "Hey, Deku!"

Deku turned around to see the beautiful Momo. He smiled at her as she came up to him. "Hey, Momo."

"Hey, are you alright? It was hard to not notice what went on in the cafeteria with you and Bakugo. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Momo obviously cared for Deku's safety.

"No, he didn't hurt me. Though, that's probably only because I refused to stop running." He let out a laugh, as Momo let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. I don't want you getting hurt." This quote made Deku blush, and he once again tried to hide it. Momo also wondered if she should talk about why Deku has been acting unlike himself lately, but she figured that she would talk about that later.

With that done, Deku decided to break the silence. "Sooooo... Do you have anybody you're going with to the dance?"

"Not really." Momo said this casually, and honestly, this shocked Deku. How could she, out all people, not have a date to the dance?

"Not really?" Deku replied, raising an eyebrow. This didn't make sense to him. "Why not?"

Momo shrugged. "I just haven't been giving it much thought, really."

Oh boy, this was his chance. Momo didn't have anybody to take to the dance. This was HIS chance. This was HIS moment!

Twiddling with his thumbs, Deku tried to figure out the words at a moment's notice. Say the words, you freaking nerd! It's simple!

Deku took a deep breath, knowing that there's only one way that this could be said.

"Momo, would you like to go with me to the dance?"

This question stopped both people in their tracks. There was silence for a moment, but Momo could only smile sweetly at Deku. "I would love to go to the dance with you." Saying this, Momo kissed him on the forehead, and oh boy... If Deku wasn't blushing enough already, then he was definitely doing it now. It was like his whole body was turning red in an instant.

Jesus, this kid was such a nerd. Has he ever gotten a kiss from a girl before?

Momo continued to smile at Deku, tilting her head. Oh God, the tilting her head thing only made her more cute/hotter all at the same time. "I'll see you later, okay?" she told him, walking off. Deku was currently in a trance, not sure what just happened to him.

"I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming right now... There's no way that could have just happened, especially to someone like me..." To make sure he wasn't dreaming, he pinched himself, and he could indeed feel the pain. Yep, this wasn't a dream. This was real.

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS REAL LIFE!" He shouted this at the top of his lungs, deciding to run home out of excitement. His crush just said she would go to the dance with him! On top of that, she gave him a kiss!

When he made it home, he ran inside, surprising Inko. "Izuku, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm completely fine, Mom! But we have to get a suit for me! I have to go to the dance, because I have a date!"

Inko was shocked, yet happy at the news Izuku just gave her. For awhile, she thought that Izuku getting a date would be nearly impossible. "That's great! Let me put on my shoes and I'll take you to the store!"

Moments later, the two were ready and went out suit shopping.

 **At the Store: Night Time**

Izuku had chosen a suit, and he thought it would look good on him. It was a seemingly old school looking white suit. You would think that it would be in a secret agent movie, and that's specifically the reason why Izuku chose this suit. It looked extremely cool. Since Inko already gave him the money to buy whatever suit he wanted, she was in her car waiting for him. However, as she was waiting in her car, she noticed something odd was going on not too far away from the store. Curiosity overtook her, as she got out the car and walked to where the weird situation was taking place.

Back with Izuku, he went up to the cashier, he was about to buy the suit, but then somebody pushed him, making him drop his suit Whether or not it was on purpose or an accident remains to be seen.

"My bad." the man said, getting behind him.

"Oh, it's fine." Izuku replied, picking up his suit. He eventually paid for it and walked outside, exiting the store.

"Alright, who's ne-"

Before the cashier could finish, he found out that a gun was being pointed at him at point blank range. The man holding the gun was the man who pushed Izuku on 'accident.' With his left arm, he was carrying a bag to put money in. This was a robbery.

"Shut up and put the money in the bag quickly."

Fearing for his life, the cashier was quickly trying to give the robber all the money he had. Though, he was still going too slow for the robber's case.

"HURRY UP!"

The cashier went even faster, putting all of the money he had inside the robber's bag. Afterwards, the robber just hit the cashier by slapping him with his gun. Running outside, he turned right to catch up with his gang.

As for Izuku, he came to Inko's car, but to his surprise... she wasn't there. "Mom?"

Then, the cashier that got hit by the robber ran out of the store, pointing to the direction where the robber was going. "Somebody stop that guy! I got robbed!"

Izuku turned around and saw where the cashier was pointing. Hey, he attended U.A. High for a reason, right? The least he could do was stop the robber. So, he took off, running to wherever the robber was going.

With Inko, she noticed that three other men were mugging an old lady, and she would try to put a stop to it. "What do you think you're doing? Don't you have any respect for your elders?!" she said, as the three men just looked at her. They started laughing at Inko's attempt at getting them to stop.

"What's so fu-"

Inko didn't get to finish, as she was shot in the back. She coughed up blood, instantly falling on her back, hitting the sidewalk hard.

"I hate people that don't mind their own business." Another robber said this, finally meeting with his gang. "Let's go. The cops are probably gonna show up soon."

The gang nodded, running off to their car.

As Izuku came closer to the situation, it was like he heard a loud gun shot. Oddly enough, it was close. Like, really close. When he kept running, he could see a body that looked lifeless on the sidewalk. It was weird. That body looked familiar.

He squinted at the body, and as he got closer, his eyes widened.

"Mom...?"

With each second passing, he got closer and closer to the body. This made him realize that it was Inko's body.

"MOM!"

He ran as fast as he could, kneeling down to Inko's body that was seemingly drowning in a pool of blood. He put his hand behind her head, screaming at the top of his lungs. "MOM! WAKE UP! MOM!"

The blood coming from Inko was now getting on Izuku's hands, covering them. Izuku's eyes started crying, combining sadness with frustration. "SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Inko slowly opened her eyes, looking at her son. "Izuku..."

Izuku looked at his mother, holding her hand this time. "I'm here, Mom!"

Inko was barely staying awake, though. She was trying to speak to her son the best way she could, but she could only muster his name.

"I-Izuku..."

Inko tried to say something else, but her eyes closed. Her hand let go of Izuku's hand, and now her body looked completely lifeless.

"No... NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO! MOM! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU'RE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT! MOM!" Izuku was still shouting at the top of his lungs, but when Inko wasn't replying, each passing second was making something clear to him. He kept crying at this realization.

Inko was dead.

Suddenly, a car took off in a crazy manner, catching Izuku's attention. At this point, there was no doubt about it. Those were the robbers, and there was no doubt in his mind that they had something to do with this.

Gritting his teeth, letting revenge and anger take him over, One For All was making his body look massively electric, even more than usual. He looked straight at the car, and his face looked possessed.

"THEY AREN'T GETTING AWAY WITH THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Jumping into the air, it propelled him forward towards the car. It almost looked like he was flying, but he was just going so fast until somebody could mistake it for Izuku flying.

Inside the car, the gang was giving each other fist bumps. "Easiest money we'll ever make, boys!" the leader said. They all laughed, but then the leader looked at his mirror. He saw an odd development going on. It was like a kid was chasing after them. "What the..."

Getting close enough to the car, Izuku had already charged more than enough power to completely send that car into oblivion. With a maniac-like look you would expect from Bakugo, Izuku shouted these two words that no opponent wants to hear from him.

"DEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT SSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He punched the back of the car, sending it flying into the street, as it went all over the place. When Izuku landed, he could already feel the pain in his arm, but he would ignore it. He jumped on the hood of the car to see the people who killed his mother. Since the closest person to him was the leader, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, looking at him dead in the eye.

"Ok, come on! Don't kill me! Give me a chance, kid! GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

"WHAT ABOUT MY MOTHER?! DID YOU GIVE HER A CHANCE?! DID YOU?! ANSWER ME?!" Izuku slammed the leader's body on the odd of the car, but as time passed, he took a good look at him. It made him stop completely in his tracks, as the face looked familiar to him.

Then, it all came together for him, and it felt like somebody just put a sword through his stomach.

This was the same guy that was behind him in the store. The same guy who pushed him.

Another realization would come from the robber who shot Inko. This was the boy that was just at the store getting a white suit. When he took a closer look at him, and remembered his words about his mother being dead, and then remembering the person that he shot, it all came together for the gang leader. He just killed Izuku's Mom.

"You're... you're the kid that was at the store... and you're the spitting image of that woman..."

Hearing this, and knowing this, Izuku was now really, really enraged. "You killed the only parent I had left... I don't even know where my Dad is... She was the only one there for me... The good times and the bad times..." While Izuku was continuing to speak, his other arm was becoming electric again. One For All was about to be used again, and it was going to be used for murderous purposes.

"N-no! Kid! I-I'm sorry! Please, don't kill me!"

"THIS IS FOR MY MOM!"

The gang leader closed his eyes, getting ready to be killed. Though, after about 10 seconds, he noticed he was still living. He opened his eyes, as Deku didn't do anything. His arm had went back to normal, and he was now looking at the street below him. He let go of the gang leader, dropping him on the hood while still having an angry look on his face.

He ran away, as the cops surrounded the gang members.

 **At the U.A. High Dance**

Currently, every student was having a pretty good time, dancing with one another. In the background, Mineta was doing the best he could to get as close to a girl as possible. Bakugo looked like he wanted to destroy the suit he was wearing, because it really felt uncomfortable on him.

Iida and Uraraka were going to the dance as just friends (Yes, just friends), but they noticed that their friend, good old Midoriya, Deku, or whatever the heck you want to call him, wasn't present at this event.

"He didn't show up?" Uraraka stated.

As for the person that he was supposed to be dacning with, Momo, she honestly wasn't mad at all. In fact, instead of being mad, she was worried for Midoriya's safety. She doesn't think that he would be the type of person to ask someone to the dance and not show up. There would have to be a good reason for it.

She brought out her phone, trying to call him. Though, he wouldn't answer it.

"What's going on with you...?" she muttered to herself in a worried tone.

 **The Next Day**

Midoriya came to school and got ready all by himself. He walked through the halls, not saying a single word. His face just held a blank expression. At this point, all of his fellow classmates found out what had happened through the news report last night. They all felt bad for him, and really, he's never looked this lifeless before.

Uraraka and Iida stopped Midoriya from behind. They both grabbed his shoulder, trying to be there for a fellow friend.

"We're always here for you. You know that, right?" Iida asked, smiling.

However, Midoriya didn't even turn around to face his two best friends. His body, his mood, everything about him felt so lifeless that it didn't make him want to do anything.

He continued to walk away from them, without saying a word. Then, another person would stop him. This time, it was Momo.

Momo just looked at Midoriya with warm eyes. As much as he tried to avoid it, he simply couldn't. Momo came closer to him, and instantly embraced him in a hug. With each passing second, his tears were becoming harder and harder to hold back. After the hug ended, Midoriya just walked away, and Momo could only look as her friend was going through the toughest moment of his entire life.

 **Hours later...**

It wasn't too long after school was over, and Midoriya was at his mother's funeral. Her body was already buried, and all he could do was look at the burial. He felt like his mother's death was all his fault, but how could he have known that this was going to happen? He didn't know that a guy standing behind him in line would be the one to shoot his own mother, who was trying to stand up for an old lady being mugged. She died trying to do a good thing, and she was the one that paid the price for it.

Midoriya clenched his fists, holding back his tears.

Then, a familiar voice would be right behind him.

"Deku."

Midoriya raised his head, knowing the voice that was speaking to him.

He would be silent for a long time, wondering if he should even respond, but he would.

"If you came here to insult me, or be angry at me like you always are, this isn't the time..." he stated, knowing that it was Bakugo.

You see, once upon a time, Bakugo's mom and Midoriya's mom were friends. They knew each other well, which is what definitely made Bakugo and Midoriya hang out a lot as young kids.

Even Bakugo, who was always a raging bull, couldn't rage at this. Even if he currently hated Deku's guts, there was somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep inside where he remembers the fun childhood memories he had with him, before he was called quirkless.

"I'm not here to do that." Bakugo replied.

"Then why are you here?"

Bakugo would also stay silent for a long time, but then he would say this.

"I've come here... To tell you... That I'm so-"

When Bakugo was trying to say something he's never said before, suddenly, the planet started shaking, catching both boys off guard.

"W-what the heck is happening?!" Deku shouted, as he and Bakugo tried to keep their balance.

 **From Space**

A mysterious figure was currently in space, looking directly at planet Earth. He extended his arm, and charged up a powerful beam attack.

 _ **"It's time to rewrite our mistakes."**_

The figure released the large, electrifying purple beam at Earth. Once it hit the planet, it visibly started to crack, and all of the continents were being separated from each other. As the earth started to come apart, the core was being exposed more and more, with each piece making the earth look like pieces of a puzzle rather than a whole entire planet.

The waters, the waves were becoming more violent, engulfing other cities from from other states. The people were running and screaming for their lives, wondering what could cause such a thing.

Mountains that were inseperable started to separate, being ripped in half completely. More and more land was starting to become cracked, and Earth itself looked like it was about to be destroyed.

Though, that wouldn't be the case. While some serious damage was made, the earth still had its pieces and its core, although the pieces were currently separated.

We transfer back to young Bakugo and young Midoriya, who was seeing all of this unfold before their very eyes.

"Deku! Get back!"

Bakugo warned Deku to get out the way, as the ground beneath him was cracking. Deku jumped to a safer part of the area, but when he looked back, the crack was separating him and his mother's burial. "No...No...NOOOO! MOM!" he yelled, extending his arm out, but Bakugo grabbed it before Deku could do something stupid.

"Are you insane?! She's already dead, Deku! We have to get out of here!" Bakugo said. He was actually bringing logic into this, and while his yelling still had his angry tone, it actually made sense.

Not wasting another moment, Bakugo made Deku get up and they started running. Deku looked back to see his mother's burial for the last time, as he and his mother were truly separated for good.

 **End of Chapter 3: Responsibility**

 **Author's Note: I guess this chapter was kinda dark? I don't know. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW, EVERYBODY!**


	4. No More

**Whatever You Want**

 **Chapter 4: No More**

 **Author's Note: If you guys only knew the trials and tribulations I had to go through just to release this chapter... School started for me not too long ago, I was instantly assigned to do a crap load of essays that would leave me so tired. Hooray for AP English, lol. And to deal with that, I've been sick. Sorry it took so long to release this chapter, guys. If it's shorter than expected, I apologize. Life is taking up all my time.**

After parts of the Earth litteraly began to separate, people were in straight panic mode. Throughout the entire world, people would run to any safe spot that was still available, doing their absolute best to get their families and friends to safety. Back at UA High, All Might came storming into a technological room with Eraserhead and Midnight, as the situation was clearly urgent.

"Okay, what the heck is happening?! Why is the planet being torn apart?!" shouted All Might, trying to find some answers.

"Well, to our understanding with what the computers tell us, a large beam struck the Earth, and that's how these crazy things started happening." replied Eraserhead. "Whoever did this has some serious power, that's for sure."

Midnight became frustrated, looking at all the disasters happening on the multiple screens in the room. "Who could even do this..."

It was at this moment that Present Mic was sent crashing through the door, as his back met with the wall. It wasn't a satsifying imapct whatsoever. "Ah, dang it! Are you trying to give me back pains for an eternity?!"

The person that Present Mic was talking to, who could now be seen since the door was destroyed, was Endeavor. He was the number 2 hero just right behind All Might. "Shut up." He scoffed at Present Mic, shaking his head. He turned to the screens showing the disasters, and could only sigh.

"I advise we stop standing here and actually save the people that are going through this. Seems like the smart thing to do." With that being said, Endeavor entered and left the room in an epic fashion both times. All Might got into his typical heroic stance, and started to talk in his heroic tone.

"He's right! We must save the citizens! Let's go!"

So, the top heroes went out to the city to save citizens, doing what heroes should do. Though, as for some of the Class 1A students, let's see what's going on with two paticular people.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT, YOU'RE AN IDIOT, YOU'RE AN IDIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOT!"

Ah, here we have a raging Bakugo in his natural habitat doing his natural habitat things. In other words, he was raging at Deku again.

"I'm an idiot?! What the heck did I do?!"

"YOU ALMOST GOT US BOTH KILLED BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO SAVE A FREAKING GRAVE!" Bakugo gave his reason for raging at Deku. Although, it was sorta a valid reason to rage. "IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL JUST LET YOU DIE NEXT TIME!"

Deku thought about it, holding his chin. "You know... Why did you save me anyway, Kacchan? Wouldn't you, out of all people, like to see me die?"

Bakugo's eye started to twitch, and his hair was starting to look more wild than usual. His pupils were becoming flames, it seemed like. He gritted his teeth extra, extra hard when Deku brought this up. His anger caused all of this to happen.

"Don't you ever think that I'm doing that again... Like I already said... If you even think about doing something like that again..."

Wait for it.

Wait for iiiiiiiiiiit.

"I MIGHT JUST KILL YOU MYSELF!"

There we go.

Deku, while listening to Bakugo's rant, could only sigh. Usually, he would decide to run for his life in these moments, but too much was on his mind at this point. "Yeah... sure..."

It was clear that he was thinking about his mom.

When Bakugo noticed this, he was about to reply, but he stopped when his comunicator was telling the whole class to meet up somewhere in the city. He scoffed at this, but orders are orders. "Come on. We gotta meet up with the others."

Ending on that note, Bakugo and Deku ran as fast as they could. Once reaching the heart of the city, All Might was busy saving civilians, jumping left and right to get them to a safe spot. The other heroes were running around, making sure that nobody was majorly injured. Sooner or later, Class 1A made it to the current apocolypse. Seeing Deku, Momo ran up to him and instantly gave her friend a hug.

"Deku, are you alright? You had me so worried!" she told him. Deku slowly returned the hug, but he still didn't want to say anything.

Iida came to his friend, and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Yeah, thank goodness you didn't die when these events were happening."

Bakugo felt like he wanted to say something. Like, he wanted to say that he was the reason why Deku was still living in the first place. Although, there was another side of him that absolutely despised how he actually had the nerve to save his once childhood friend. The group shall never know this.

"Yeah. I survived because Kacchan saved me."

Well, there goes that secret Bakugo was trying to hold in.

"DEKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

He was back to being at full rage mode again, but once more, Deku wouldn't react to it. The group noticed this as well, and they could only act surprised at how Deku wasn't currently freaking out at Bakugo's rage like he usually does.

Once more, it was clear that a lot of stuff was on his mind.

Then, while Deku was in deep thought, All Might landed on the ground, looking at Class 1A. "Aha! You're all here now! Good!" he exclaimed. "Now as you all can see, things aren't looking too hot right currently. The entire planet is in flux, and the only way we can fix it is if we travel around the world to help as much people as we can! Call it a world adventure!"

The entire class listened to All Might, thinking how everyone would work together as a team.

"It's really that bad right now?" Aoyama asked, as All Might could only give a nod.

"Do we even know who did this?" Shoto asked, and All Might could only give another nod.

"We have no idea, but it is extremely important that we leave as soon as possible so we can help everyone else recover from this madness."

Class 1A understood what All Might was saying. They were all talking among each other about this subject. Well, all except for one, anyway.

"I don't think I'm going..."

The whole class turned around to see who said this, and they couldn't believe it when they saw it. Deku was the one who said this.

"OKAY, NOW YOU'VE REALLY LOST YOUR MIND! I SHOULDA JUST LEFT YOU FOR DEAD!" Bakugo came right into Deku's ear and started shouting at the top of his lungs. Throughout all of this, Deku could only look at the ground, looking spiritless.

"I don't think I can save everyone else around the world if I can't even save my own mom..." Deku replied. "What hero am I if I can't even do that right?"

"Deku, you can't think like that!" Uraraka wasn't going to let her friend soak in misery. Not without a fight, anyway.

"Why can't I think like that?!" Deku shouted back, looking angry and sad all at once. "It's clear that I'm not ready for this! In fact... I don't think I was ever ready for this... I should have just listened to Kacchan back in the day. I'm no hero."

Now everybody was freaking out at Deku's words.

"Lad, what are you saying?! It's your dream to become the greatest hero! Surely you haven't forgotten about that, right?!" All Might was trying to motivate Deku. He extended his hand out so Deku could grab it/ Though, not even he could motivate the broken kid right now.

There was silence for a long while. A long pause is another way to put it. These thoughts were repeating in Deku's head over and over again. He clenched his fists, closing his eyes. You could describe this as an internal struggle. He started crying, clearly not wanting to say this to his all time favorite hero, but... He would say it.

"I'm sorry, All Might... But I'm Deku, no more..."

He would end on that powerful quote, as he walked away from All Might and his class. Nobody knew what to say to him. He just quit being a hero. How could they help him out with this?

In reality, Deku was the only one that could solve his own problem.

But will he ever figure it out?

 **END OF CHAPTER 4: I'm Deku, No More**

 **Yeah, I know this chapter is short. I promise the next one will be longer, but I have to deal with life stuff right now. Though, as for right now, READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Soul Searching

**Whatever You Want**

 **Chapter 5: Soul Searching**

 **Author's Note: Okay, guys… I know it's been a long time. I have been extremely busy. I'm sorry for making you all wait so long. I wish it was summer again so I could update more. Anyway, let's just get into it.**

After losing his mother, along with the planet being blasted into multiple pieces, young Midoriya is pretty much broken at this point. He sat down on a bench, thinking about how his whole entire life has turned out.

"I lost mom… The planet is in disarray… still don't know where my father is…" He was muttering these things to himself, soon looking up at how terrible the city looked. It looked like a carnage had just taken place. People were screaming out of pain, being bloody and all. The streets were cracked, and buildings had fallen all over the place.

Simply put, it was pure chaos and destruction.

"How in the world am I supposed to save all of them if I can't even save my own mother…" Midoriya told himself, feeling like giving up. This was certainly unlike him. Even throughout the most impossible odds, he always found a way to prevail. He wasn't even supposed to be accepted into UA High, but hey, with blood, sweat, and tears, he made it in along with All Might's help.

Soon, he could feel a hand come onto his right shoulder. When he looked behind him to see who it was, the person was Momo, looking at him with caring, yet saddened eyes.

Oh great, she was here. It wasn't someone that he could just ignore. Then again, that was simply impossible.

"Midoriya," she began, pausing as she continued to look at him. "We need you on this trip. We can't do this without you."

Midoriya could only continue to stare at Momo. One half of it was because she was gorgeous even when she wasn't trying to be. The other half of it was him simply being lost in space even before she came to help him.

"I think you guys would do just fine without me. Seems like I've been screwing up anything I want to do lately." replied Midoriya, his tone never wavering. "I think I would just bring you guys bad luck."

Momo could only shake her head, this time sitting right beside Midoriya on the bench. "I hope you really don't believe that. You're anything but bad luck."

"Ha. Well, I'm not too sure about that anymore." He replied, looking at the sky.

"Come on, Midoriya. This isn't you. You know that, I know that, heck, even the whole school knows that." She had a frown upon her face, her eyes never being taken off him. "No matter the odds, you always found a way to succeed with pure hard work. I admire that about you."

Midoriya could only slightly smile at that comment. It wasn't much of a smile, but hey, at least he appreciated the concern.

"Thanks, but this problem in particular that I'm dealing with right now… it's internal. It can only be solved by myself. I appreciate you trying to encourage me, but I need to do some soul searching and think about what I truly want to do in the future."

"It might be internal, but it doesn't mean that you have to solve the problem on your own. You have people that care about you. Bakugo doesn't want to admit it, but even he cares about you, and we all know how much of a raging idiot he is, especially around you."

That statement made both Midoriya and Momo giggle.

"Thanks… You know, I never knew that you were this cool of a person before we really started talking."

Momo smirked at that comment. "It's amazing when you find out a few things from a simple conversation, right?"

"Tell me about it." responded Midoriya, looking up at the sky. He wasn't quite sure what to say, because his thoughts were somewhere else somewhat.

He looked at Momo, smiling.

"Momo."

She would turn to look at him. "Hmm?"

"Thank you."

She could only stare at Midoriya for a moment, before smiling back.

"Anytime."

The two would then embrace in a hug. Throughout this hug, though, Midoriya was trying to keep his cool. It was hard to do so, but he would do it.

"Now, this means that you're going on this mission with us, right?" Momo asked.

"I… Well… just give me some time. That's all I ask." Midoriya replied, as Momo could only sigh.

"Fiiiiine. You're lucky that we have things to take care of for you to even have time in the first place." They would continue their hug as this was being said. As a matter of fact, this hug has been going on for quite a while. Longer than normal.

Both of them would notice this, soon exiting from the hug awkwardly. Midoriya rubbed the back of his head, as a slight blush could be seen on Momo's face.

"So… uhhh… I'm gonna go now." Momo began.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Gotta see how the others are doing." Midoriya was saying this awkwardly and quickly.

"Exactly! Pssshh, how'd you know that I was going to do that?!"

"I mean, a guy just knows!" Midoriya would have a stupidly awkward laugh, and even Momo would do the same.

They would soon stop, as Momo walked away to be with the others. As Midoriya saw Momo walking away, he became frustrated, getting up and banged his head onto the bench he was sitting on.

"Real smooth, Midoriya… Real smooth…" he told himself, clearly being disgusted.

 **End of Chapter 5: Soul Searching**

 **Author's Note: I know this was a short chapter, but it's just something to say that I'm back and I haven't forgotten about this story. In the meantime, read and review!**


	6. Sonata

**Whatever You Want**

 **Author's Note: Hey, uh… sorry for the wait… again. Though, it is summer time, and my head is finally back in the game. Anyway, let's not waste anymore time.**

 **Chapter 6: Sonata**

Ever since the planet separated by an unknown attack, things have been in disarray. Class 1A has been discussing what to do with All Might, setting up a mission to go all over the world to help everyone recover. Even so, there's still one major problem that they had internally. Young Midoriya, who has gone through the hardest stretch of his life, is all screwed up in the head. The once fiery passion he had of being the world's greatest hero is suddenly being debated. He's overcome all the odds, but can he ever get his mind back on track?

All Might, who was speaking in his typical heroic tone, was finishing up the details on how to save the world once again. "Alright, sets of students will go all over the world so we can assist everyone we can! There's no time to waste!"

Hearing All Might's mini speech, Class 1A got inspired. Well, most of them. There were a few particular people whose expressions didn't change. Momo was one of them. She couldn't get her mind off of Midoriya and pain that he was feeling. Sure, maybe the problem can only be solved by himself since it's an internal struggle, but…

She just didn't feel right leaving him alone like this.

If there was anyway that she could help him get back on the right track, even if she was only able to help him a little bit, that would be worth it in her eyes.

"All Might… I don't think I'm going."

All Might looked over at Momo with a confused expression. "Hm? What seems to be the matter?"

"It's just… We're a lot better when we're together. One person is missing. That one person is a big piece to the puzzle in getting things back to normal." At this point, it was obvious that Momo was talking about Midoriya. All Might was respectfully listening, knowing all too well that Midoriya needs help because he's extremely important. I mean, he is the one that gave him One For All, after all. He is essentially supposed to be his successor after he simply can't be the Symbol of Peace anymore.

"I think it's best if we stay, too." Iida and Uraraka stepped forward, drawing All Might's attention. "A few students need to stay and help the situation here. Helping Deku get back on track is one way these people can feel more safe." she told All Might, as more people would step forward.

"I owe Midoriya for helping me at the first Sports Festival. I need to return the favor." Shoto stated, with Kirishima smashing his fist into his palm. "Same here, we'll make sure this place is in tip top shape when you come back, All Might." With Kirishima giving All Might his word, Tsuyu just added a ribbit, signaling that she was staying as well.

" _ **A lot of people are trying to help the lad… This will decrease the number of people in my group, but it might be needed for a time like this…"**_

Then, the unthinkable happened. The one person that nobody would expect to step forward.

Bakugo, reluctantly, painfully, stressfully, took the hardest steps he could ever take. The whole class looked at him in amazement, being shocked that he would want to help Midoriya. The boy noticed the looks he was getting, his eyes being filled with annoyance in seconds.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL GIVING ME THAT LOOK?! IF YOU GUYS KEEP ON STARING AT ME LIKE THAT, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Aw, so you do care about Deku after all!" Uraraka exclaimed in happiness, as Bakugo continued his rampage on being a living caps lock button.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!"

"Well, that's settled! No more takers! If anyone else stays, I won't even have a team to work with…" All Might muttered that last part, shaking his head. "Let's get moving, class! We have no time to waste!" Ending on that note, he would lead the rest of the class to some flying transportation. In mere moments, these jets would take off, with all of the main heroes following All Might and the students not being too far behind.

As the jets were now out of sight, the students that all decided to help Midoriya needed to get to work, knowing that they needed to get his head back in the game quickly.

 **With Midoriya**

Midoriya, instead of being on the bench, was now on sitting on a building. When he was busy thinking to himself, the ground below him started to turn black. In fact, almost the whole city was starting to turn black. Shades of purple would emerge from that same ground, like they were coming from the underworld. In their fully revealed forms, they looked like insane creatures from a different reality altogether. There were purple symbols all over their chests and backs, with their eyes ranging from red to pure white. The civilians started to run in fear, the screams being heard from every part a person could turn. The police came and did their best to hold them off, but they were being taken down one by one.

The sounds of the guns going off seemingly didn't matter, as these new creatures were laying absolute carnage on the city. The excruciating pain that people were going through could be felt from a mile away, a chilling feeling going down the spine because one could hear the murder all the way up until their last breath. Helicopters, tanks, everything was being used to protect the civilians, yet there was nothing to show for it. Those same helicopters started crashing into the ground, the apocalyptic setting now being filled with fire on every corner. Massive explosions would happen over and over again, the tanks being destroyed by being thrown into the buildings and killing whoever was inside. For the people that weren't killed, the creatures would come near the people and infect them, letting it be known that this was the end of humanity. These people that were able to survive… they were now being turned into one of them. The sky was dark, no semblance of light being able to be seen whatsoever.

Midoriya got up, trying to fathom what was happening right now. None of this was making sense. Who's doing this? Why is this happening?

" _ **How do I turn back the darkness…?"**_

That was the one question young Midoriya would ask himself. He would look at his fists, clenching them and becoming frustrated. He gritted his teeth, trying to make himself snap out of it, because if this couldn't slap him back to reality, then nothing will.

" _ **If I fight for everything I stand for… Will it be enough?"**_

Particles of electricity started to come around Midoriya's body, his eyes slowly regaining that spark he's always had. With one more stare, he emitted the hardest yell he's ever had from his vocals, starting to run and jumped off the building.

" _ **Or am I already too late…?"**_

Midoriya would give it his best effort, pulling his fist back as he was flying towards the ground like a raging rocket about to tear everything apart. His right fist carried the intent to end whatever the heck was going on, even if it killed him.

With tears rolling down his face, he would exclaim two simple words.

" **DETRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIT SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHH!"**

With an absolutely devastating blow, one could mistake it for a nuclear bomb, the flames and smoke going up into the sky as shockwaves could be felt from everywhere.

With the group seeing everything that was going on, while also fighting these new creatures, that explosion caused my Midoriya was impossible to ignore. They looked on in that direction, Momo's eyes suddenly turning into eyes of worry. She looked to the group, trying to keep herself together.

"You don't think…"

"Who else could it be?" Shoto replied, as they finally had a lead on where Midoriya could be. They would make it their mission to get there as soon as possible.

Midoriya could be seen looking lifeless on the ground, literally putting everything he had into that one Detroit Smash. No, he wasn't dead, but that impact almost did the deed all on its own. His eyes would flutter, trying to make himself get up, but just like his favorite hero of all time, he would start to cough up a ton of blood. He knew that going all out with one punch was the dumbest thing that he could do, but… he hasn't been thinking logically for more than a few hours now.

When his vision would somewhat come back to him, he could see a dark figure walking through all of the flames and destruction. Everything around Midoriya seemed to be going in slow motion, not even being able to tell who, or what, was coming towards him.

On the other side, the group that's been searching for Midoriya finally found him, their eyes becoming wide at the state he was currently in.

"MIDORIYA!" Iida yelled, catching his attention as he move his head to the side. He would realize that his friends came to help him. Though, he looked to the other side, still seeing the dark figure coming closer and closer to him, with each step sounding mencacing.

Whatever the heck was happening right now, he knew that they shouldn't be here.

"GO! RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN!" Midoriya screamed at them, holding his ribs. Even speaking now caused a lot of pain.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!" Momo insisted on not going anywhere, but Midoriya tried to make himself clear.

"I'M TELLING YOU TO RUN! YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T BE HERE! PLEASE, GO!" Tears were starting to roll down his face, the dark figure now being near Midoriya, grabbing him by the throat, and the process of being infected began. All that could be heard was possibly one final yell.

"NO!" The group cried in unison, seeing this horror show continue to unfold.

 **Then everything went black.**

Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe this was just a really bad nightmare. A really, really bad and long one, to be exact. There's no possible way that hell could have came to Earth the way it did. Even if it isn't specifically hell, it might as well be.

Everything was lost.

There was no hope.

Only despair.

But, in an odd turn of events, something started to change.

A boy opened his eyes, trying to make himself snap out of it. His vision was blurry, but as time passed, it would slowly come back to normal. With a turn of his head, he saw another figure that wasn't too far away from him. In fact, this figure was trying to reach for him, but it was a clear struggle to do even that.

In mere moments, he would realize who was trying to reach out.

"Momo…"

"Midoriya…" She weakly replied, falling unconscious as her hand hit the ground, being covered in blood.

Seconds afterwards, Midoriya would be grabbed by the head, as the figure looked at him dead in the eyes. The figure was quite muscular, having sharp teeth as well. Still, it didn't look too much different from the other creatures.

Midoriya, finding any bit of strength he had left, suddenly felt rejuvenated. With an intense yell emitting from his vocals, he got out of the figure's grip, backflipping in the air and landing hard on the ground.

"I don't know who you are… but..."

Midoriya's usual clothing turned into black, and his green aura whenever he used One For All was nowhere to be seen, providing a sinister like vibe that he's never had as a person. The power that was running through his veins was turned up to an absolute eleven, never feeling this type of strength until this very moment.

" **I'LL MAKE SURE TO MAKE YOU ROT!"**

 **End of Chapter 6: Sonata**

 **Author's Note: Well, this chapter has ended. Can't wait to see you guys in the next update five months from now! Bye!**

 ***Leaves***

 **Okay, I'm playing, I'm playing. Expect more frequent updates in the future since I actually have time now. Anyway, make sure to READ AND REVIEW! PLUUUUS ULTRAAAAA!**


	7. Confusion

**Author's Note: Happy 4th of July! And ha, I told you guys it wouldn't be five months before the next chapter comes out!**

 **Whatever You Want**

 **Chapter 7: Confusion**

It's been a long few hours for the planet we like to call Earth. Everything has been in disarray, as it seems like luck doesn't even exist for our heroes. One bad thing after another just kept on happening, while tragedy and bloodshed was happening on every corner in the city of Musutafu. Young Izuku Midoriya was lucky enough to have friends that cared about him enough to stay by his side. However, by staying with him, will that affect them negatively in the long run?

Time will tell, but there's already a huge amount of red flags. This… army full of monsters, along with a dark figure that absolutely sent chills down Midoriya's spine, he told his friends to run, leave him for dead for their own safety. U.A. High students are a lot more stubborn than he expected, though, for better or worse. Everything happened so quickly. The darkness that surrounded Midoriya, now waking up to the situation at hand, somehow feels more powerful than he ever has before after the dark figure tried to infect him. Even his clothing has changed to a darker color instead of his usual green attire. Whatever happened to him is unclear, but one thing is for certain. After seeing Momo being covered in blood, he was now enraged, declaring that he'll make the dark figure that's crossed his path to rot for putting its hands on her. Don't ever mess with the people that he cares about.

He wouldn't waste anymore time, dashing at the dark figure, his eyes showing nothing but fire. When he sent a punch, the dark figure would block it with its arm, creating a shockwave from just one impact. However, the thing that Midoriya realized immediately was that after he sent such a powerful punch, he didn't feel any strain on his body. Usually, he would break almost every bone he had, only being able to be saved by Recovery Girl. His eyes lit up, not believing what was happening right now.

But man, he sure felt good.

Great, even.

Heck, the best he's ever felt.

Midoriya and the dark figure would ensue in a punching clash, matching blow for blow with each other, their yells being able to heard throughout the entire city. Electricity was surrounding Midoriya, smashing the ground beneath him to make the dark figure get off balance. Once step one was complete, he jumped high into the air, the highest he's ever jumped. He looked around while he was in the sky, still finding it hard to believe that he was fighting at the level he's currently at. Was this One For All at its full power? Is this what it felt like to be All Might in his prime?

Well, maybe it's not that extreme, but hey, he'll take this needed power boost. He started crashing to the ground, flipping in the air and wanted to axe kick the top of the dark figure's head. Still, if he thought it was going to be that easy, then he would be disappointed. Grabbing Midoriya's leg before his foot could kick its head, the dark figure was now repeatedly slamming the boy into the street over and over like a rag doll, eventually throwing him into a nearby building, causing it to collapse as it soon turned to rubble.

The dark figure just stood their casually, watching as the ruble seemingly crushed Midoriya. "You have power beyond your wildest dreams, but yet… you don't even know how to use it properly, even after you somehow avoided some of the infection which increased your strength ten fold."

Erupting from the rubble was a powerful, black and white electric aura, causing it to go all over the place. Who could be seen was Midoriya still standing there, blood leaking from his mouth, but was mostly okay. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he responded sinisterly, completely unlike his usual self. He would point to the dark figure, the serious look on his face showing that he wanted answers. "Tell me who you are! What's the reason for all of this carnage?!"

The dark figure laughed silently, enjoying Midoriya's determination. It offered some good entertainment. "Why would I want to spoil everything so soon? You need to find out those answers yourself. Right now, you're pretty much on level zero."

Midoriya scoffed at the comment, running into the street at high speeds. He would see a car that held no one in it, soon getting an idea. While running, he picked up the car with ease, throwing it at the dark figure and hitting his target completely. With the force of the car making the dark figure fly backwards, it would let out an explosive wave of energy that essentially pushed the car back towards Midoriya. Waiting for the right moment to strike, he took a deep breath and punched the car ferociously, completely destroying it.

Though, what he didn't expect was that after he destroyed the car, the dark figure was right in front of Midoriya, somehow getting so close to him in the matter of seconds. The dark figure would send a hard kick right into Midoriya's gut, making him cough up some blood as the impact itself sounded like it was bone shattering. Midoriya held his gut, gritting his teeth in pain, but he wouldn't have no time to rest since the dark figure would uppercut the boy into the air, sending him flying upwards. He would jump so high that he would be right next to Midoriya, this time going for his neck to strike next. Before that could happen, though, Midoriya eyes widened, screaming, "Oh, no you don't!" He would grab the dark figure's arm, spinning it in the air and threw him into the ground, causing a massive crater that even he wasn't expecting. Once Midoriya got back on the ground, he looked down at the crater to see where the dark figure was at. To his surprise, it wasn't there.

"What the…"

"You've taken your eye off the ball."

In mere moments, an inhuman, ridiculously sized beam would be fired at Midoriya by the dark figure. It was red and chaotic looking, as it looked like it could blast him into oblivion, something he can thoroughly do without. Realizing how little time he had, Midoriya declared, "I'll send it back!"

His hands would meet with the beam, stopping it in its tracks as he somehow had the strength to stand his ground. It wasn't like it was easy, though. He was struggling, and it became more apparent with each passing second. His yell would grow louder from the pain he was going through, his veins being able to be seen from his neck because this was testing every bone in the boy's body.

"Seems like you're learning somewhat. Still not on the level we want you to be, but you're getting there." The dark figure would snap its fingers, causing the beam it fired to explode immediately right in Midoriya's face, sending him skidding across the street, the smoke covering the entire area. When the smoke cleared, Midoriya slowly got up and looked around to see the if the dark figure was still here.

It wasn't.

He was breathing heavily, never going through a battle quite like that before. He wouldn't notice it, but his black attire would now change back to his usual green colors. With him surviving the intense fight, his eyes would widen, only having one person on his mind.

"MOMO!"

He would run back to where Momo was at, her condition not looking like it was the greatest right now. He knelt down next to her, holding her in his arms. "No, no, NO! Stay with me! I'm not losing you too! PLEASE! I refuse to lose you too!"

Whether his yelling worked or not, something would happen. Momo's eyes would flutter, regaining some type of vision and realized it was Midoriya who was caring for her. Her senses were barely there, making it clear that it was hard to be aware of anything.

"M-...Midoriya…?"

It was safe to say that Midoriya was overjoyed that Momo was still alive.

"Momo! I'm here, I'm here! Just stay with me, okay?! I'm going to get you some help!"

For Momo, it was hard to tell what Midoriya was exactly saying since she was still mostly out of it. She would fall unconscious again, as Midoriya would carry Momo in his arms, running as fast as he could to U.A. High to see an important person that's saved his behind on so many occasions. Hopefully, that person was still there, and not there by being dead.

Tsuyu, who looked to be in rather decent condition given what was going on right now, wasn't sure what happened to her. All she remembered was seeing Midoriya in the worst state he could have possibly been in, but now she was in another part of the city. How? Who the heck knows, but what she does know is that she's surrounded by a large army of creatures ready to infect or attack her. She would gulp, not knowing how she was going to make it through this.

Confusion was the word to describe everything that was going on right now.

"Ribbit… This is going to be tough."

She wouldn't back down, getting into her battle stance for quite possibly the last time.

 **END OF CHAPTER 7: CONFUSION**

 **Author's Note: Pretty action packed chapter, if I do say so myself. I need everyone that reads this to REVIEW! I love hearing your guys' feedback, it helps me improve as a writer! Chapter 8 is coming soon! Until next time, go beyond PLUS ULTRAAAAAAA!**


	8. Tsuyu's Last Stand

**Author's Note: We're back with chapter 8! Real quick here, I just want to say thank you to everybody that has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I love y'all more than y'all know!**

 **Whatever You Want**

 **Chapter 8: Tsuyu's Last Stand**

There she was, cornered by an army that seemed all too powerful for just one person to handle. It was literally an impossible task to complete for anybody. Well, anybody outside of All Might, at least, but he wasn't here right now. Tsuyu, who has performed well in multiple situations before, is now climbing an uphill battle.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" With a ribbit, she jumped into the air, her tongue extending while being above the army of the white, insane looking creatures she had to face. Her tongue would go on to slap twenty of these creatures, smacking them so hard that each one went flying into a nearby building.

The other creatures that avoided the hit released a crazy battle cry, extending their arms as energy would come around them. The energy would soon turn into multiple blasts, firing them at Tsuyu who had to think quickly unless she wanted to get annihilated. They were coming at here like rockets, but she would come up with a plan.

Using her tongue again, she would wrap it to nearby pole to get some separation from the chaos that was happening to her, avoiding the unreal explosions that continued to rain upon the city. At maximum, though, she would only get about 0.3 seconds to catch her breath, because the blasts kept on coming for her. Luckily, she was agile and quick enough to repeatedly dodge these attacks, but how long she's truly able to keep this up remains unclear.

Over time, the constant dodging and jumping was starting to make her tired. That's when these creatures would start close in on the frog girl, now engaging in hand to hand combat. Fighting hand to hand wasn't one of Tsuyu's specialties, but it needed to become one for her to have any chance of survival. She would send a punch to the jaw at one creature, while turning around to do a spinning kick to another. Opening her mouth, her tongue grabbed one of the creatures and started to swing it around like a rodeo. Bringing it lower to the ground, she used the body as weapon to slam every creature that was coming at her, the yells of pain being able to heard from every corner.

One by one, each creature was starting to go down, and each passing second provided more hope. This girl, somehow, someway, was taking down an army by herself by being strategic and letting her adrenaline do the rest.

Though, everything would change when she felt something go through her left leg. She cried out in pain, falling to the ground and was now wondering who caught her off guard. When she looked up, she could see the particles of a purple beam disappear, but she could tell it was small. In fact, it was the smallest beam she's seen all day, but this pain was unlike anything she's ever felt before. Then, she started to hear footsteps.

Walking towards Tsuyu was a male human who kept his index finger raised, signaling that he only fired the beam from that. He blew on his finger like he just fired a pistol that was now smoking after shooting a bullet, knowing that his precise beam had connected. Tsuyu tried to get up and fight, but the pain was too much to overcome at this moment.

When she was able to get a better look at the man who struck her leg, he looked like any other average joe on the street. Short, straight hair, glasses, average build, all of this was confusing.

"Well, if it isn't Tsuyu."

This caught the frog girl's attention.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but _**we**_ know you."

The man would grab Tsuyu by the throat, making the girl struggle as he was choking her.

"Now, where to start… Ah, yes. Where is Izuku Midoriya?"

"M-Midoriya…?" She was struggling to reply, but then she got punched hard in the gut, as she spit out some blood. The man then slammed her to the ground, still having his strong grip so he wouldn't escape.

"Yes, him."

"Even if… I did know… I-I would never tell you…"

"Aw, how nice of you, protecting your friend like that. Quite noble, if I do say so myself." The man would send a strong punch to Tsuyu's face, wanting to knock her out cold, but she was still awake. He looked down upon her, cracking his neck.

"You're quite the stubborn one, aren't you?" Saying this, the man would go on to laugh like a psychopath, as Tsuyu was starting to bleed more than what she would like.

"One more hit like that, and you might be done for. How about we find out?!"

As he was about to punch Tsuyu again, she opened her mouth and slapped him with his tongue. Honestly, it was very insulting by the way she did it, too.

The man held his cheek from the slap, but the smirk on his face wasn't something that Tsuyu was expecting. This smirk was creepy.

Really, really creepy.

"Nighty night, frog."

As he was about to send the final punch, something, or someone, came out of nowhere and sent him flying like a baseball on a homerun. Looking at the arms, they were both hardened.

"Kirishima?" Tsuyu said.

"Tsuyu! I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, but I had to fight my way through a bunch of these bums just to get here." Kirishima looked around at the army Tsuyu had been facing, being amazed.

"My God… How were you even able to survive this long?!"

Tsuyu let out a ribbit, before saying, "I was told that I was stubborn. Maybe that's a factor."

"Well, whatever the case may be, you need to get out of here. You're badly injured and I can't risk you dying out here." he commanded, but Tsuyu somehow found the strength to make herself get up.

"I… am not leaving you… alone to fight these monsters all by yourself. What kind of classmate would I be?"

"This isn't a good idea!"

"I don't care!"

While the two were arguing, the army began to make their move once more, deciding to charge at the two all at once. Tsuyu would use her tongue to grab Kirishima, hoping he would catch the hint and threw him at the army that was coming for them. Kirishima picked it up quickly, and while he was thrown, he was now smashing every creature that crossed his path.

When he landed, he yelled at the top of his lungs and smashed the ground, creating a humongous earthquake that made everyone fall. Even after that, he would go right back into the fire by giving it everything he's got. Every attack carried weight, having the full intention of making out of this alive along with Tsuyu.

Kirishima was so serious on making it out alive that he literally grabbed a few creatures and ripped their arms off, often ripping both at once. He wasn't playing around. Bakugo might have had some influence on him.

"You want a piece of me?! I will tear you apart!" He yelled, while Tsuyu was hopping on the backs of these creatures, hitting them on the head and would do the same for the next nearest one.

Their combined efforts were providing good results. That is, until, the man that Kirishima sent flying while making his entrance returned like a nuclear bomb. When he crashed down, his whole body exploded with a massive wave of power, creating a massive crater and caused everything to go up in flames.

It looked like hell, to be honest.

After an impact of that magnitude, not even some of the creatures could escape something like that, their lifeless-looking bodies on the floor essentially telling their fate.

Though, before the impact, Kirishima made it his mission to cover Tsuyu and harden his entire body, protecting her from any further harm.

But it would come at a cost.

Kirishima, even in his hardened state, never felt an attack of that magnitude strike him the way it did. His body was now returning to normal from its hardened state, feeling weaker and weaker by the second.

"Tsuyu… Run…" he muttered, letting her go as everything went blank. He fell to the ground, the world around Tsuyu now going in slow motion.

"Kirishima… KIRISHIMAAA!"

This couldn't be happening. He came to save her, but now… was he…?

"Oh, for the love of God, if you're still not going to listen to him," The man extended his right arm, his palm now being covered in purple energy. "Then I'll keep his promise for you!"

A chaotic beam was now fired right at Tsuyu, striking the ground which caused her to skid everywhere, leaving trails of blood before coming to a halt, being completely unconscious.

Afterwards, the man came near Kirishima's body, grinning all the while.

"I'm not falling for it. It'll take more than that to completely end you, but then again… why would _**we**_ want to do that?" A grin would come upon his face, firing something at Kirishima that caused him to wake up and scream in agony.

" _ **Besides, you'll make a fine addition to the army."**_

 **XXXXXX**

Midoriya continued to carry Momo in his arms, running as fast as he could. Once he finally made it to UA High, he brought Momo into the nursing room, seeing the only person that could help her right now.

"Recovery Girl! Oh, thank God you're still here!"

"The only reason why I am here is because those other ignorant heroes left me." She pouted, but then she looked at Momo and realized the severity of the situation.

"Set her down on the bed! I'll take care of the rest!" she exclaimed. Midoriya would do exactly as he was told, setting Momo on the bed and letting Recovery Girl do whatever does. Truth be told, his body would be in pieces if it wasn't for the countless times she healed him.

"You're gonna be alright, Momo… Recovery Girl is the best of the best at this, so you're in good hands…" Midoriya said, but then he would turn into a nervous wreck as his signature high speed muttering would begin. Recovery Girl would only roll her eyes, not even having the energy to tell Midoriya to shut up.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **In Another Part of the City**

"So… these random creatures think that they're the new villains in town, eh?" A table would be slammed, the haunting voice speaking to his own mini army.

" _Well, I think we should teach them a lesson."_

Here comes Tomura Shigaraki.

 **END OF CHAPTER 8: Tsuyu's Last Stand**

 **Author's Note: Before I leave, because I know how large of a fanbase Tsuyu has and I don't want a bounty placed on my head, SHE IS NOT DEAD! Anyway, just wanted to say that before I leave, because I care about my safety. READ AND REVIEW, PLUUUUUSSSSS ULTRAAAAAAAA!**


	9. Pure Rage

**Whatever You Want**

 **Chapter 9: Pure Rage**

With the world still being in flux, a group of heroes have decided to protect their city. Though, that doesn't seem to be going too well. While Izuku Midoriya seems to be… relatively fine, Momo is currently injured. Tsuyu, while giving it her all against an army along with Kirishima, took a major beating, as no one in sight can even help her. There is still some type of hope, however. Bakugo, Iida, Shoto, and Uraraka still remain, all of them proving to be terrific at what they do, but will that be enough in the midst of this war?

We now transfer to Bakugo losing his marbles.

"HOW DID WE EVEN END UP HEEEEREEEEE?!"

Luckily for Bakugo, he was stuck with Iida, who was a lot more calmer than he was. "Bakugo, your attitude is not needed right now! We need to be focused on finding the others so we can put an end to this madness! Be calm and rational!"

"I'M ALWAYS CALM AND RATIONAL!" He shouted back, walking over to Iida like he wanted to punch the daylights out of him.

When it looked like the two were about to fight, something odd was going on in the sky, which caught their attention. Multiple large battleships started to fly over the city, unleashing more of the same creatures that have been causing this carnage. Along with that, the city was now under heavy fire from the air, bombs and rockets going to every area. Once they hit, explosion after explosion happened, as more building started to collapse and turn to rubble.

Bakugo and Iida gritted their teeth at this sight, now knowing that they had to deal with not only an army on the ground, but in the air, too.

Iida's mind was racing, thinking of a plan so they can take these battleships out. "Okay… Bakugo, I need you to-"

Iida didn't even get to finish since Bakugo grabbed both of his hands, never taking his eyes off the sky. Bakugo would then throw him high in the air like a flaming slingshot. He would look at his hands, allowing them to cause a massive explosion which shot himself up to where Iida was. Being close enough, he grabbed onto Iida's back, shouting, "Do whatever the heck you do!"

Eventually, Iida would catch on to what Bakugo was trying to do. Setting his engine to third gear, the two heroes shot up even more into the sky, like a high speed jet that was ready to go to war. They went so high that they were now above the ships, and were now on a full collision course for one ship that was below them.

Throughout all of this, Bakugo was essentially a screaming banshee, his eyes and wide smirk signaling that he was out for blood. Honestly, this was quite unsettling for Iida, and it showed in his face since he wasn't completely comfortable.

"All of them are going to die today! Every single last one of them! DIE, DIE, DIE!" This is when Bakugo crashed through the ship, going inside and was immediately surrounded by the creatures that have been invading this planet.

Iida had a much more graceful landing, looking down at the hole that Bakugo made. "Don't get too ahead of yourself! Remember the mission!"

Bakugo didn't even bother to look up at Iida, mini explosions starting to come around his hands, signaling his eagerness to fight. "Oh, I'll remember the mission alright! The mission is to RIP THIS SHIP APART!"

With bloodlust in his eyes, Bakugo ran towards the army of creatures that were surrounding him, unleashing an absolutely brutal beatdown as the only thing that could be heard was things blowing up with each second that passed.

Seeing as Bakugo was handling himself quite well, Iida would put his focus on the top of the ship. His engine would ignite once more, coming straight for the creatures that were shooting the heavy artillery guns at the city. One punch was sent, sending one creature falling to his death. Getting behind the artillery gun that was used to attack the city, Iida would turn the tides of the battle by using it take out every possible thing on not only the top of the ship, but was now shooting at every other ship as well.

It was chaos, really. An absolute mess.

But this was the absolute mess that this group needed for once.

Iida, who was yelling at the top of his lungs with every gun shot he took, was giving it his all throughout this carnage. The yelling from shooting at enemies probably means he's been hanging around Bakugo too long, but more than that, his eyes were filled with determination. He wanted this war to end, and the chance he currently had was arguably the best chance he was going to get.

Meanwhile, Bakugo was still facing the creatures, killing them one by one by ripping their limbs apart, the blood starting to get everywhere inside the ship. One creature tried to get the best of Bakugo by going behind him for a sneak attack, but that would prove futile.

"Big mistake!"

He turned around and sent an unfathomably strong punch, which eliminated the head from the creature's body. Using the dead body, Bakugo held it and looked at all of the remaining creatures. He would turn the body into ash with one hand, letting everyone see what happens when you challenge him.

"DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!"

He would jump out from the inside of the ship, getting on top. Once he saw there were more ships flying, he got a running start and jumped off the ship he landed on. Once in the air, he was spinning himself in a rapid motion, as he eventually became a human tornado with the intent to kill anything in sight.

With his eyes set on another battleship, the intention to absolutely obliterate it, he would shout these two simple words.

"HOWITZER… IMPAAAAAAAAACT!"

Once his body collided with the ship he set his eyes on, the full eruption caused everyone near it to be blown away. The other ships, even with their large mass, were being sent back from Bakugo's titanic-like attack. Iida was trying to regain his balance from the light show that Bakugo put on. That attack made him seem like a god from another realm, if you're just looking at the destructive force he naturally had.

He couldn't help but cheer for Bakugo doing what he did. "Alright! That'll show em'!"

As he was celebrating, he had let his guard down. Suddenly, a sword would go through the right side of Iida's chest, making him immediately cough up a lot of blood. The sword seemed to be attached to a chain, and it the person followed it, the chain was used as an arm. The creature that did this looked to be completely silver in appearance, not really wearing any attire. Though, his other arm was styled in whip, which was the other notable part about him.

Iida got on his knees, barely being able to breathe. In the distance, Bakugo noticed this, his eyes immediately widening. He would try his best to create another explosion to get himself on the ship, which he did. Landing again, he blasted himself off to face this new foe and hopefully save Iida.

"Hey! Let him go!"

The figure gave Bakugo one look, his piercing red eyes giving off a death stare. It was very, very unsettling, as it even made Bakugo feel something that he's arguably never felt before.

Was it fear?

Nevertheless, he would keep going, but the figure decided that it was done with Iida, throwing him off the ship, letting him fall. Bakugo was now yelling at this horrible development, this time the gunshots, the fire, the struggle, everything was now going in slow motion for him. Not being able to save Iida in time is affecting him even more than what he realizes. Even if he doesn't consider Iida a friend, he considered his safety to be on his watch.

Now?

All of that seems to be swept away.

" **NOOOOOOOOO!"**

Bakugo's yell reached the heavens, now going after this new foe in pure rage. The figure simply shook its head, using its whip to wrap around Bakugo's neck and brought him closer to him. Their eyes were set on each other, being face to face. The struggle of Bakugo trying to set himself free was apparent, but getting choked while trying to escape usually never works out.

"Katsuki Bakugo. It is my pleasure to meet you. Though, I really don't have much time to speak, so you might want to join your friend in his free fall."

Bakugo tried to shout, attack, anything that he usually did, but it wasn't working. Eventually, he was thrown off the ship as well, the figure looking down at him, letting gravity decide his fate.

While falling, Bakugo looked down, realizing that he was about to crash right into the top of a building. Using his quirk one more time, right before he hit the building, it would make him go off course, allowing enough time for him to regain his balance in the air and landed. It was still a hard landing, but at least it didn't kill him.

Without even wasting a second, though, Bakugo started to look for Iida, looking in every possible direction for his body.

"Iida, you idiot! Say something!" He called out, still looking for his body. It would go on for awhile, before Bakugo just got onto his knees and let out an emotional yell, striking the street and making it crack.

His fate was on his watch.

And as of right now, it isn't looking too good if he can't even find the body.

 **XXXXXXX**

Momo would wake up, her vision being blurry at first, but she started to come around. She looked to see where she was at, recognizing the walls. "U.A. High?"

Once she said that, Midoriya, who never left her side, got up and immediately hugged Momo, tears being in the boy's eyes. "Momo! Oh God, I'm glad you're okay!"

She was surprised that Midoriya suddenly hugged her like that, her face now turning a bright red. Still, after she calmed down, she realized the situation and returned the passionate hug with one of her own.

"It's gonna take more than that to take me down, Midoriya."

 **End of Chapter 9: Pure Rage**

 **Author's Note: Well, that's the end of chapter 9! Who knows what happened to Iida, am I right? Also, guys, I have another story that I'm working on that a few of you might be interested in. It's a Sonic The Hedgehog and RWBY crossover called The New Heartbeats on my profile. If you're interested and if you're a fan of one of those series, I suggest you all give it a read! Anyway, see you guys later in chapter 10! Read and Review!**


	10. The Whims of Fate

**A/N: I was… busy! Yeah, that's it! Anyway, I'm back.**

 **Whatever You Want**

 **Chapter 10: The Whims of Fate**

In the medical center at U.A. High, Midoriya was helping Momo get back on her feet, and signs of a fast recovery, thanks to Recovery Girl, were starting to show. "Are you sure you're feeling better?" Midoriya asked, his voice carrying a lot of care. It could only make Momo smile.

"Trust me, I am. Though, I am glad that you're here with me, it makes this thing a whole lot easier." Momo's response made Midoriya's cheeks turn bright red, hiding his face so he she wouldn't be able to see his embarrassment. Jeez, this dude can't even take a single compliment correctly.

Of course, Momo would notice Midoriya trying to hide his face, and now it was time for her to check up on him. "Um… Should I be asking if you're alright now?"

"What?! Oh no, no! I'm perfectly fine, nothing to see here! Ahahahaha! Haaaa…." Midoriya trailed off, knowing where this was going. Momo let out a slight giggle, as Midoriya straightened up, shook his head quickly, and snapped himself out of it.

" _This is the medical center, not a lovers center…"_ Recovery Girl thought, sighing deeply to herself at the sight she was witnessing. Just as things seemed to be looking up, there would be a person coming in, barely being able to walk, and was bloody everywhere.

Midoriya and Momo looked to see who it could possibly be, and to their surprise, it was Tsuyu.

"Tsuyu!" They both called out in unison, running towards her and helping her stand. Tsuyu kept coughing up blood, making Midoriya call for Recovery Girl. "Recovery Girl! We need help over here!"

"W-wait… Midoriya…" Tsuyu started, making Midoriya look down and shake his head.

"You don't have time to speak! We gotta get you healed up!"

"No… Listen to me for just one second…" Tsuyu clearly wouldn't be denied, even after all the pain she's gone through and still going through. "Those... Those monsters that keep on murdering everybody… I don't know why… but I think they're after y-you…"

Midoriya's eyes widened, now wanting to ask Tsuyu what the heck happened, but the frog girl lost consciousness after her message. Seeing this, Momo and Midoriya would rush to the bed and place Tsuyu on it. Recovery Girl effectively told the two to get out of the way, getting ready to help out yet another student.

Since that was being handled, Midoriya and Momo left the room, feeling the need to talk about the information Tsuyu just gave them. Midoriya kept staring at the floor, clenching his fists as his face showed frustration.

"They're… They're after me?" He repeated over and over again as each second passed.

"But why? We've never even seen these guys until now! How could they possibly even know you?" Momo's words did make sense, and she usually did make sense, but nothing was adding up.

"I… I… I don't know… None of this is making any sense whatsoever." The boy gritted his teeth, becoming angrier. "But… if what Tsuyu said is right… then I'm responsible for every death that has occurred so far…"

Momo couldn't believe what she was hearing, her face now becoming extremely serious. "What are you talking about?! You're not responsible for any of these deaths!"

"You don't know that." Midoriya looked up, seeing Momo's serious face. "They're all here because of me. For whatever reason, I don't know, but they wouldn't be attacking if I wasn't here."

Momo shook her head, wanting to get her point across. "Midoriya, you are speaking blasphemy right now. As far as I know and everyone else knows, those monsters are crazy and have no business being on our planet. Now, you better stop putting the weight of the world on your shoulders, because this isn't how it works. You have friends to support you along the way."

"But I-"

Momo cut Midoriya off before he could say anything else. "Midoriya, if you ever say that about yourself again, then those monsters won't be the only thing you need to worry about." She then walked up to the boy and hugged him tightly. At first, Midoriya didn't know how to react, once again having to compose himself. Though, the hug assured him that Momo was going to be there for him. His response to the hug would be one of his own, smiling.

"Thank you…"

They soon separated, now discussing what they should do. "Still… I don't think hugging is gonna make the people's situation better… What in the world do we do?"

"First, we gotta find the others. Then we can plan ahead from there." Momo turned around, smirking. "You coming?"

Midoriya had a smirk of his own, giving a nod as the two went off to save their planet.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

On top of one building, the height and mass of it being similar to the Empire State building, there was an amount of chaos going on that not even the streets below could match.

"Uraraka! I don't know if I can hold her off for much longer!" Shoto screamed, creating ice wall after ice wall, but it kept on being shattered. His teammate in this battle, Uraraka, was using her quirk to use the remaining ice pieces from Shoto's ice wall to fire at the threat that was currently giving them the challenge of their lives.

Still, this wasn't some ordinary target. She would dodge everything that Uraraka threw at her with ease. It wasn't just ease, but the casualness that she did it with was scary.

Really, really scary.

She looked like any other threat that's attacked the city so far, but she was covered in all black. No semblance of eyes, a mouth, or a nose could be seen. The only thing that could be described was that her figure provided a slim build.

"You can't win, kids. You should give up while you can."

"Like we would ever do that!" Shoto gritted his teeth, not wanting to use his father's side, but he knew that he had to so they could even have a chance at winning. Now deciding to use his left arm, it became engulfed in flames. A look of determination described Shoto's features, staring at the figure who was in their way.

"You're one that should be giving up!" In mere moments, a barrage of fireballs were shot out of Shoto's hand, each one having the intent to end this battle as quickly as possible. Though, once again, the figure effortlessly dodged most of them, but there was one fireball that she wasn't paying attention to.

Well, it seemed like she wasn't paying attention to it, anyway.

Giving the fireball a glare, she used only her right hand to smack it right back at Shoto, like it was nothing but a casual physical object. The shock that was on Shoto's face couldn't be denied, and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What… What the?!"

"Todoroki, look out!" Uraraka yelled, running and tackling him before his own fireball could take him out. Uraraka then helped Shoto up, the boy still not fully fathoming what just happened.

"Who… Who are you?!"

Shoto's glare turned back to the threat. A smirk was on her face, even though the two couldn't see it.

"Who am I? No, the correct question is who are _**we."**_

"That is not what I asked!" Shoto's anger was starting to reach its limit, not wanting this figure to play any more games. "Who are YOU?!"

"If you want to go by singular identities, then very well." A black aura appeared around the woman, the whole city starting to shake as she powered up. The people below were running for their lives, not wanting to be a part of another mass murdering sequence.

" _ **I am Art."**_

Art's aura exploded, almost making Shoto and Uraraka fall off the entire building. This was a display of power that was in a completely different league compared to theirs.

" _ **May cursed be the ground, for our sake."**_

Art was now coming closer and closer to Shoto and Uraraka, each step sounding earth shattering.

" _ **Both thorns and thistles it shall bring forth for us."**_

Shoto tried to stop Art's walking creating a path of fire that she couldn't come across. Still, that proved to be useless because Art made one movement of her hand, wiping the fire away like nothing was even there.

" _ **For out of the ground we were taken, for the dust we are."**_

Meanwhile, Uraraka tried to come up with a quick plan. Anything was better than doing nothing and accepting imminent death. Using all of the rubble from the ground below from the constant battles, she would control gravity and make the rubble rise into the air. She was clearly straining herself by collecting such a large amount, but this wasn't the time to be holding back.

Creating a giant meteor of rubbles, she threw her arms down and unleashed them upon Art. Art looked up to see that a meteor shower was now coming straight for her, stopping dead in her tracks.

However, it wasn't out of fear, oh no.

She just stood there, actually wanting the attacks to hit her.

" _ **And to the dust we shall return."**_

The meteor shower hit Art right on target, making a large cloud of smoke surround the entire area. Uraraka was breathing heavily, as it took every amount of willpower she had left to not pass out. Shoto stood there in shock, the silence creating a scenario in which they had actually won.

"Did… Did you…"

"I don't know…" Uraraka replied, falling on one knee, feeling her energy leave her. Shoto noticed this and tried to get Uraraka back on her feet quickly, but the short victory ceremony would be over. When the dust cleared, Art could be seen standing in the same exact spot without a single scratch on her.

She looked at her hands, before looking back at the two.

"That was mildly impressive." She took a few more steps to where she was right in front of the two, the shock on their faces describing a look of helplessness. It's like they couldn't even move.

Art could only shake her head at the fear she was seeing, finding it to be disgusting. She roundhouse kicked Shoto off the building, not caring for his fate. If he survives the fall, he survives.

If he dies, he dies.

Uraraka, emitting a strong yell from her vocals, called out Shoto's name as he fell. Though, her head would turn to Art, feeling her chin being grabbed.

There was a long pause, as Art just stared into Uraraka's eyes.

"You are certainly an interesting one."

Then everything went blank. Uraraka's eyes almost became pure white, Art's fist now going through her stomach. Now she was having trouble breathing, coughing up blood non stop.

"I'll make sure the people here will remember you."

Taking her fist out of Uraraka's stomach, now it was her turn to fall from the building. She naturally fell backwards, looking lifeless.

It was a brutal sight to watch in real time, maybe even traumatizing.

The people that were seeing Uraraka's body fall from the building screamed in horror, and soon afterwards, her body crashed right onto the street. The army of creatures, seeing her body, surrounded her.

Art looked down at the city, cracking her neck while seeing the terror on the people's faces below.

She jumped from the building, landing on the street softly and gracefully. The people continued to run, making her sigh. Though, in mere moments, Art was now being shot at, bullets going through each part of her body.

She turned around to see who this person could be.

It was Momo, carrying two AK-47's in her hands, firing everything she had at Art. That creation quirk sure comes in handy, it seems.

Letting the bullets go through each part of her body, Art could only laugh, now wanting to show how pointless it was for bullets to come at her. Once she became somewhat serious, she grabbed each and every bullet, crushing them and letting the remains fall onto the street.

Momo gritted her teeth, throwing her guns down and this time made her signature staff. Midoriya wasn't too far behind her, being right by her side and got into a fighting stance. Art looked over to see the curly haired boy, then back at Momo. Once she realized who she was dealing with, she started clapping.

"Bravo, bravo. You found me. Though, I hope you guys are more entertaining than that Todoroki kid and that girl that could control gravity. They were fun for a minute, but I had to make short work of them."

This quote made Midoriya's and Momo's hearts drop, feeling like the whole world around them becoming slow, realizing the two people that Art was talking about immediately.

"You… You did what?" Midoriya's tone was slowly starting to rise in anger, feeling like he was about to lose any sanity he had left at any second.

"No… no, it can't be... You're lying! Todoroki would never fall so easily!" Momo shouted, her blood now boiling, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Art shook her head, crossing her arms. "I have no reason to lie. Why can't you accept that your friends are burning in hell right now?"

"Shut up…" Midoriya replied, a few drops of tears falling from his face. This couldn't be true. Did he really lose Shoto… and Uraraka?

He had helped Shoto become more accepting of who he was. Uraraka was the first person to happily accept him into U.A. High with open arms. That happy personality of hers, always caring for others... they were extremely, extremely close.

"Hm?" Art looked over at Midoriya, a smile forming under her features. "Don't worry, Midoriya. You'll be home in a moment after we're through with everything here. Art won't allow you to suffer any longer."

"I SAID SHUT UUUUUP!"

Midoriya took off at blazing speeds towards Art, pulling his fist back as he was now out for blood. "DETROOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIT SMAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHH!"

The impact of the Detroit Smash connected right on its target, multiple shockwaves being created around the area as it literally blew everyone away. Only Momo could hold her balance through the attack, closing her eyes so the wind would seem less intense.

However, all of this would mean nothing.

Art had grabbed Midoriya's Detroit Smash, sighing in disappointment. "Seems like you still don't know how to summon the gift that was given to you. Oh well, we can only hope you'll learn eventually." Afterwards, Art spun Midoriya around and threw him into a nearby car.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Momo couldn't let this stand any longer. She started running towards Art, and Art started running towards her. They would ensue with an absolutely stunning display of martial arts. Momo hit Art's face with her staff, but then Art would counter with a punch right to Momo's jaw.

Each movement, each attack, each dodge, every counter was made with precision and a strategic mind. Dodging another punch, Momo used her staff to strike Art right in her gut. It would cause Art to lose her balance for the slightest second, but she would recover by sending a powerful kick right into Momo's right leg, making her fall and roll on the street for a moment.

Still, she wouldn't have time to catch her breath. Art had jumped into the air, preparing another kick right into Momo's chest. Luckily, Momo was quick enough to dodge, getting back up on her feet and jumped over Art, unleashing a barrage of kicks of her own. They would be blocked by Art's elbow, but once Momo landed on the streets, she would unknowingly smack Art right in the mouth.

Catching her off guard once more, Art felt like she was actually being challenged. Regaining her balance, Art elbowed Momo right in the face, sending her flying back and crashing into a pole. Momo spit out some blood, wiping her mouth. Most of her attacks, while being strategic, were also running on pure adrenaline from the news she just heard. How long that adrenaline will last is the true question.

Going at each other once more, the two would try to use the momentum of their bodies to their advantage, both pushing off each other and would try to follow up with an attack. The speed of both Momo and Art during this fight couldn't be denied as well, quick decision after quick decision had to be made to come up with counters on the fly. Grabbing Momo's shoulders, Art would slam her to the ground and tried to follow up with a punch right in her gut, but Momo avoided the punch at the last second, getting back up and struck Art in her left side.

The lack of conversation from the two described the whole battle, both not feeling the need to chat and get straight down to business. After awhile, they were matching blow for blow, the fight looking to be completely even on both sides. Seeing an opening, Art kicked Momo's staff out of her hands, leaving her without her weapon. Their hands would soon meet in a struggle of strength, both having a long stare with one another.

"You're wide open!"

Momo's eyes widened, not having the proper amount of time to react because Art had just sent a knee to her chin, knocking her back so the two could have some separation. Yelling at the top of her lungs, Art slammed her fist into the ground, creating a massive earthquake which wasn't helping Momo in this fight whatsoever. Using this moment to her advantage, Art ran, appeared right beside Momo, and performed a spinning kick right to her eyes, wanting to blind her.

That wouldn't be enough to stop Momo, though. Not refusing to back down anytime soon, or ever for that matter, Momo recovered by grabbing Art by the throat, letting out all of her frustration and emotions by slamming her into the street, tears showing and all.

Art grunted, wanting to get back up, Momo had created another staff and pointed it at her, warning her that she would be struck again if she moved a single muscle. In a way, even Momo surprised herself. She didn't know that she had that type of strength in her. Nonetheless, she had to focus on more important matters.

"You've lost."

Momo's comment made Art slowly laugh. It was unsettling, really. "On the contrary, my dear, I've only just begun."

It would only be seconds before Art grabbed Momo's staff and sent a heavy blow right to the head, making her fall to her knees from the pain. Art would proceed to kick her right in the neck, causing her to fall on her back.

Art looked down at the girl, cracking her knuckles and neck.

"Oh my, how the tables have turned." Her aura appeared, signaling that she was about to go for the final blow. "I will give you credit, though. I was thoroughly entertained. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end."

When all hope seemed lost for Momo, Art's body suddenly felt a powerful force grab her, as it was everything but ordinary. Art, looking to see who grabbed her, was none other than Izuku Midoriya, both people now flying into an abandoned building, the crash making the impact feel a lot worse than it should have.

"Get off me!" Art yelled, throwing Midoriya into an old, dirty brick wall. "You know, I was this close to finishing off your little girlfriend. You need to learn how to not interfere!"

With Art saying those words, Midoriya got up and wiped some blood off his mouth. "Sorry… Kinda horrible at not interferi-"

He wouldn't even get to finish his sentence, because Art would strike Midoriya multiple times in his jaw, blood flying everywhere. Art would then follow up with an absolute beat down, bringing out every combo you could imagine and unleashed it on the already weak Midoriya. That detroit smash he did took a lot out of him, which means he's already running on fumes.

Obviously, that would be advantage Art.

Running towards Midoriya, Art sent a flying kick right into his chest, sending him flying all across the abandoned building and crash through another brick wall. He was breathing heavily, and now every part on his body was now bloody. He tried to make himself get up, but before he knew it, Art's foot struck Midoriya's spine, making him unable to move.

"You're really starting to piss me off. Why don't you just accept defeat?"

Midoriya struggled to get his words out, since he was going through some major pain. "If you think I'll just let myself roll over and die, then you truly know nothing about me…"

"It's only causing more pain for yourself and the friends you have left. Come now, I'll make you a deal. Come with us and we might give everyone a nice, slow death instead of a quick one."

Midoriya's eyes widened, feeling a fire form in his body. "So, you guys are after me… But why…?"

"All of it will make sense in due time. However, the only way for you to find out is if you give in. Let it take you over. Let it rule you."

Suddenly, Midoriya's clothes started to become black, feeling all of his power and then some return all over his body. Art was noticing this development as well, and it's exactly what she wanted.

"Yes, that's it! Keep it going!"

Midoriya wasn't even listening to Art at this point, though. Instead, he let out an explosive wave of energy, blowing Art away.

"You're going to pay, Art… Do you hear me?!"

The words that Midoriya shouted were weird. He wasn't able to notice it, but it was like a second voice was speaking with him. Art looked over to see Midoriya's huge, surging aura come around his body. Honestly, it was a lot bigger than what she expected it to be.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Midoriya made an otherworldly leap to meet with Art again, this time striking her chest, and kicked her again to make her roll all over the floor. Once she got over the pain, she saw a relentless Midoriya coming for her again, but this time she counted by punching his right jaw, making him hit the floor as well. However, it could be debated if the hit even fazed him, as he shot right back up with the kind of eyes that nobody wanted to see from him.

He was going to kill her.

" **YOU SLAUGHTERED TODOROKI AND URARAKA! FOR THAT, YOUR SENTENCE IS DEATH! BURN IN HELLLLLLLLL!"**

Those words sent shivers down Art's spine. Not even she could have predicted that Midoriya had this much hidden power within him. Midoriya had grabbed Art by the head, starting to slam her face into the ground over and over again. Once he decided he was done doing that, he sent a bone shattering punch right into Art's gut, letting her fall once more.

Even then, he was not done.

Grabbing Art by the throat, Midoriya started to beat her senseless with punch after punch, slamming her once more. Art looked to be in major pain, and Midoriya could only look down.

"Before I kill you, I at least want to know what you actually look like, so I can see your eyes as you die." Midoriya bent down and pulled off the black mask that was covering the face of his opponent.

When the face revealed, the look on Midoriya's face made it seem like he was questioning his entire life, stepping backwards and falling from this revelation. His whole life was crashing right before his very eyes. This couldn't be happening to him, this shouldn't be happening to him, why is this happening to him?

"N-n-no… I-It… It can't be…!"

With the face being revealed, the features can now be described. The hair of the woman was in a wild, ash-blonde color along with having red eyes. Her face was still very youthful looking as well, as this was quite clearly the spitting image of another person he knew.

It was Mitsuki Bakugo. Specifically… Bakugo's mom.

"But… but why?! This doesn't make any sense!"

Midoriya's screams started to get into Mitsuki's head, making her look around and wonder where she was. She tried to fathom what was happening, and it just wasn't coming to her.

However, once her memories started to come back, the realization of remembering what happened to her shocked her entire body. She looked up to see Midoriya, or, Izuku as she would call him.

"Izuku… we don't have much time."

"What do you even mean?!" Izuku shouted at Mitsuki, a bevy of emotions coming to him right now. Confusion, anger, sadness, all of it was hitting him like a truck. "You killed my friends! You caused destruction in the city! You almost killed Momo! None of this is making any sense! Why are you doing this?!"

"Izuku, just shut up and listen to me for one second!" She shouted back, getting up. "I was ambushed at my home by whatever is currently attacking here! Before I knew it, I was infected and was under their control. All I was able to hear was a voice in my head telling me to get you!"

"That doesn't bring back my friends!"

"No, your friends are alive! At least, there's a good possibility that they're alive, but you have to find them before time runs out!" Just as Mitsuki was about to tell more to Midoriya, she grabbed her head, her eyes becoming a more darker color compared to her natural red eyes. She was crying out in pain, making Midoriya instantly get up and try to see what's wrong.

"Come on, stay with me! We can get you through this!"

"I- I CAN'T… FIGHT IT… RUN… IZUKU!"

Mitsuki sent one massive punch at Izuku, but as a natural reaction, he grabbed the hit and punched Mitsuki right in the gut, making her spit out an abnormal amount of blood. She fell to her knees, her vision becoming blurry. Izuku realized what he did, but that wasn't his intention. His punches were never that strong, but now he was panicking.

"Izuku…"

"That wasn't supposed to happen! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't die, please!"

"Izuku…" There was a pause for a moment, her dying breath being able to say these last few words.

"Don't tell Katsuki…"

This is when everything left her, the fall on her back signaling that the deed was done.

Izuku started to cry, bending down on his knees as he was right next to Mitsuki's lifeless body. He felt like his whole world was starting to fall apart by the second. Mitsuki and his mother were good friends. She was one of the only people he had left that was connected to his mom, but now… she was dead too.

And her blood was on _**his**_ hands.

Letting out the loudest yell his vocals could achieve, all it did was describe the mood, the pain, everything that Izuku was going through all in this one very moment.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Izuku had carried Mitsuki outside, setting her body on the street. He would have liked to give her a proper burial… but circumstances simply won't allow that right now. With one final look at the body, his head was done as he closed his eyes, before running away.

It would only be about ten minutes after Izuku left, that Bakugo had came into the area. He was still searching for Iida in just about every corner he could imagine. Though, who he would find would be who he least expected.

His dead mother.

Once he saw the familiar figure, he came closer and closer to it, only to make himself run.

He got on his knees, trying to wake his mom up. He tried yelling, screaming at the top his lungs, anything that came to his mind, but nothing was working.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE REAL! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

As hard as he tried, there was no answer.

All that was left was tears, and a son holding his dead mother, embracing her for the last time.

 **END OF CHAPTER 10: The Whims of Fate**

 **A/N: Well… it's certainly the darkest chapter. Still, hope you guys enjoyed. Wanted to make something memorable since it took a bit for this to update. Read and Review, and as always… Go beyond Plus Ultra!**


	11. Another Surprise

**Whatever You Want**

 **Chapter 11: Another Surprise**

 **Intro Music: Spider-Man Main Theme - Danny Elfman**

Izuku Midoriya, a boy of pure heart and always wants to do the right thing. He dreamed about becoming a hero ever since he was a little boy. He knew about the challenges that came with being a hero, but to actually experience it first hand was something entirely different. A heavy conscience could be the only words to describe him right now, as each step he took was slow and drawn out.

His face resembled that of a broken man, or boy in this case, that can't take it anymore. Apparently, this whole apocalypse going on was all because of him. He doesn't know why they would want him, but what he does know is that the world has gone through too much bloodshed.

If his own mother's death wasn't enough, let's try another one.

He had killed Bakugo's mother, Mitsuki. This is something that he'll never get over, especially since that he felt like he could have saved her. He felt like he could have saved both his mom and Mitsuki.

Unfortunately, it didn't turn out that way.

How was he going to tell Bakugo, or Kacchan as he always call him, the truth? Was he ever going to tell him the truth? No, he couldn't. Mitsuki specifically told Izuku not to say anything with her last breath.

Even if their relationship is complicated, throughout all of the bullying, Izuku still considered Kacchan as his best friend. And as much as Kacchan doesn't want to admit it, he still cares for Izuku deep down.

As Izuku continued to walk, he saw Momo, who was so relieved to see he had survived his battle. Momo started running towards him, immediately giving him a hug. Though, Izuku wasn't hugging back. Momo looked to see Izuku's face, and all she could see was heartache, grief, sorrow, anything along those lines.

"Midoriya…?"

She said his name once to see if he was alright, looking into his green eyes with worry. With all his might, Izuku tried to hold in his emotions, but eventually, he just couldn't do it anymore. He fell on both of his knees, breaking down as he slammed his fist into the street and yelled at the top of his lungs, creating some cracks. His tears kept on dropping from his face, while Momo could hear her heart breaking in two.

She came closer to Izuku, embracing him as she tried to keep herself together for his sake. This is when Izuku turned to Momo and hugged her back, a bevy of emotions still being able to be felt.

"I'm not a hero…"

Momo looked at Izuku's face, her look still carrying worry. "Why do you-"

"I'M JUST NOT!"

Izuku's outburst had Momo shocked for a moment, but she wouldn't stop caring for him.

"Midoriya… Please… tell me what happened…"

"I could have saved another life…" he began, still crying his heart out.

"But instead, I made another person die…"

" _I'm afraid it can't be helped at this point."_

There was another voice that spoke, making Izuku and Momo turn around to see who it was. They were both horrified to see this person, especially with everything that was going on right now.

It was Tomura Shigaraki.

* * *

 **Background Music: Holoska/Cool Edge Night - Sonic Unleashed**

"All Might, out of all the places, you chose to go to the arctic first?!" Midnight shouted, as All Might just laughed.

"Relax, Midnight! Remember, we have a completely valid reason for being here right now!" he exclaimed in his typical heroic tone, making Midnight sigh.

"Now, come on! There's no time to waste!" All Might started running through all the snow, with Midnight not being too far behind. Time was of the essence, and they had to move quickly. The snow they had to go through certainly wasn't helping, but pushing through was the only way they could reach their destination.

Although, it feels like they've been running forever.

"We're almost there, I can feel it!" All Might shouted, Midnight groaning in response. A few moments would pass, and they were now able to see something up ahead. Midnight's eyes widened at the sight, yelling, "There's a village up ahead!"

"Alright!" All Might put some extra power into his legs, making himself jump high and far in the air, landing right in the middle of the village. Though, what he witnessed from the people of the village is something that he didn't want to see. It looked like an absolute carnage had taken place, blood covering the snow and igloos.

All Might clenched his teeth, cursing himself out for not being quick enough to stop this massacre. When Midnight caught up with All Might and saw what happened, she gasped, not expecting to see this type of destruction.

"Who… Who could have done this?" she asked.

All Might remained silent, clenching his fists. He continued to look around, and saw that there were a few survivors, surprisingly. His expression became determined, running to a male that was beaten, crouching down as he held him up.

"Sir, are you alright?!" All Might asked, the man coughing. Once he looked to see the person who was holding him up, his eyes had complete fear in them, shouting, "I-It's you! Get away from me! Haven't you done enough?!"

All Might was confused, not knowing what the man meant. Midnight came over with the same expression, but also expressed worry for the man.

"No, no! There's no need to be alarmed! We're here to help you!" All Might replied, but the man's look of fear still didn't change, as he started to freak out even more with each passing second.

"Please, have mercy on me!"

"What are you talking abou-"

 **Background Music Change: Venom Cinematic - Ultimate Spider-Man**

Suddenly, before All Might could finish his question, a large amount of snow covered him, the male, the remaining survivors, and Midnight. Wiping the snow off himself, All Might looked to see who could make such an entrance.

It's safe to say when he saw the person who made that entrance, he was speechless, along with Midnight.

Standing before them was quite literally an exact clone of All Might, his look and aura carrying the feelings of evil and destruction, the exact opposite of what the actual All Might is about. Really, the only difference is that the clone of All Might had a purple color all around his body, carrying red marks on the chest and arms. The eyes were an unsettling orange, giving off one of the creepiest vibes that a person would never want to see. Seeing the two, the All Might clone let out a powerful yell that sent shockwaves around the area, lightning coming all around his body.

His aura would explode into a dark, purple light, reaching all the way to the top of the sky. What was once the typical night sky now turned into a bloodshot red, with the moon even taking on the same color.

Midnight was still trying to process what was happening, trying to keep her balance throughout the powering up phase of the All Might clone, getting into her fighting stance. "All Might, I didn't know you could look so evil!"

All Might got up, continuing to look at his clone, his face essentially being the essence of determination during this moment as he stood his ground. He couldn't have some faker kill innocent lives while ruining his own reputation in the process.

All Might let out a yell of his own, powering up the same exact way his clone did, causing the arctic to shake, cracks starting to form from the constant powering up.

"I didn't know either."

 **END OF CHAPTER 11: Another Surprise**

 **Midnight: Oh boy, what the heck is going on now?!**

 **All Might: I don't know, but what I do know is that I can't let this clone cause any more destruction!**

 **Midnight: Well, you're certainly not doing it alone!**

 **A/N: Read and Review!**


End file.
